


lucky to be your love

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Chinguline (EXO), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: For Kyungsoo, weekends are meant for relaxing and cuddling with all three of his boyfriends. But on the weekend of his birthday, his boyfriends have other ideas.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 233
Collections: Unrestricted Love Poly Fic Fest





	lucky to be your love

**Author's Note:**

> written for the unrestricted love polyfest for prompt #NAU009: the weekends are better when you can sleep in and cuddle your boyfriends without having to worry about work. 
> 
> thank you to the op for the great prompt! i hope it’s even a little bit of what you were looking for ❤️ thank you to my amazing beta bianca for helping me get through this ❤️ and thank you to the gracious mods for being so understanding and providing me with extra time to finish writing ❤️
> 
> and yes i know kyungsoo’s birthday was a month ago but you know what?? every month is a kyungsoo month until he returns from war 😭
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

“What’re you doing? That’s way too much salt! Do you want dinner to taste like we dragged it out of the fucking ocean?”

That’s the first thing Kyungsoo hears when he comes home, pausing halfway through the front door to his apartment, the key still in the lock, one foot inside, while the other is still perched in the hallway. He’s not sure whether to laugh or rush in to offer damage control.

“Oh, shit, you’re right,” says Baekhyun’s familiar voice. “It does taste like the ocean now.”

Kyungsoo’s unable to help himself at the rather dejected, horrified tone of Baekhyun’s voice; he laughs. It’s quiet enough that he doesn’t think either Baekhyun or Jongdae hear him, especially since they’re blasting music loudly through the apartment as well, so he finally steps inside and gently closes the door behind him. Since it sounds like they’ve already ruined dinner, Kyungsoo takes his time removing his shoes and hanging his coat up in the hall closet. There is a little coil of dread in his gut because it’s a Friday night and that means Chanyeol isn’t home and _that_ means it’s only Jongdae and Baekhyun in the kitchen, trying to cook dinner.

“Fuck! Is it burning?” yells Jongdae and Kyungsoo has definitely heard enough.

He picks his work bag up from where he set it onto the floor and heads further into the apartment. Something _does_ smell like it’s burning and Kyungsoo can’t fathom any reason why Baekhyun and Jongdae are cooking at all. Usually if they’re hungry before he’s home, they’ll order a pizza. They’re well-aware of their limitations in the kitchen. Kyungsoo just hopes they didn’t ruin his favorite cast-iron skillet.

“What’re you doing?” he asks as he stops by the entrance to the kitchen, finding Baekhyun and Jongdae hunched over something at the stove.

They both jump like cats afraid of toast popping up out of a toaster. Baekhyun whirls around with wide eyes and immediately darts up toward Kyungsoo, throwing his arms up into the air and making an X with his body.

“Nothing!” he says loudly, which doesn’t ease Kyungsoo’s sense of doom. “You weren’t supposed to be back for another like, thirty minutes!”

Kyungsoo squints at him. “Minseok let us head out early,” he says. “Said he was tired of seeing our faces.”

“That’s nice of him,” Baekhyun says, still trying to block Kyungsoo’s line of sight into the kitchen.

Kyungsoo takes a step closer, Baekhyun backs up just slightly. Kyungsoo tries to look over his shoulder, Baekhyun twists to hide whatever is happening behind him. Kyungsoo sighs, runs a hand through his hair, tries to look like he’s contemplating giving up, and just as he notices Baekhyun’s arms lower even a _fraction_ , he pounces, jabbing his fingers into Baekhyun’s armpit and making him squeal in surprise. Baekhyun crumples over and Kyungsoo shoves past him.

Jongdae makes no attempt at trying to hide whatever he and Baekhyun have tried to make. He just sheepishly steps aside for Kyungsoo to see and says, “We followed the directions as best as we could! But it still turned out like this.”

Kyungsoo stares into the dish on the stove. It looks like they just pulled it out of the oven, or perhaps from the depths of the earth because it’s dark, brown, and deeply unappetizing. Kyungsoo can’t even tell what it was _supposed_ to be. He’s not sure he wants to know. He glances around the kitchen. There’s a large pot on the stove filled with bubbling water and what seems to be pasta. Cutting boards are left over on the counter with remnants of bell peppers, carrots, and potatoes. There looks to be a bowl with a home-made salad in it that doesn’t look completely inedible.

“What were you guys thinking?” Kyungsoo asks, finally turning his attention back to them. “I thought we agreed you’re not allowed to cook anything unless you’re supervised by either Chanyeol or me.”

Jongdae smacks Baekhyun in the chest with the back of his hand. “Told you,” he hisses.

“Don’t blame me!” Baekhyun exclaims. “This was your idea as much as mine!” He crosses his arms and pouts. “The recipe looked really easy! We even watched like five videos on Youtube before we started!”

Kyungsoo isn’t sure if he’s horrified by how badly they’ve failed despite all that preparation or if he’s strangely impressed. They both look kind of miserable standing before him with their destruction all around them so he can’t even find it in himself to be mad either. Not that it’s ever easy to be mad at Jongdae or Baekhyun anyway.

“Why were you cooking anyway?” he asks. He looks back at the stove and turns the heat on the pot down to low. The pasta boiling in there seems like it might be salvageable at least.

“It’s Friday,” Jongdae says simply as if that should explain everything.

It doesn’t. Kyungsoo looks back at him with a quirked brow. Baekhyun pouts and exclaims, “It’s your birthday weekend!”

Kyungsoo blinks. He wasn’t expecting that. He laughs. “My birthday is on Sunday,” he says, shaking his head. “Why’re you trying to make me dinner tonight?”

“If your birthday falls on a weekend, then the whole weekend is for celebration!” Baekhyun says, sounding like Kyungsoo is silly for not knowing this. “It’s a rule!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not,” Kyungsoo says with a laugh, even though he’s a little pleased that they went through so much trouble for him. Their execution might’ve been disastrous, but at least their intentions were pure.

“Well, too bad,” Jongdae says. “We’ve decided it is.”

“Get ready for a whole weekend of pampering!” Baekhyun adds.

Kyungsoo can’t help but smile at them. Their excitement is infectious and he’s glad to see that their demeanor has wholly changed now, smiles tugging at their lips instead of the misery of failure. “You guys are ridiculous,” he says, shaking his head and turning away before they can tell how much he’s already looking forward to it.

“Yeah, but you still love us,” Baekhyun says and he comes up behind Kyungsoo to hug him and plant a wet kiss on his cheek. “Welcome home, by the way,” he adds. “How was work?”

“Long,” Kyungsoo says, already melting a little in the warmth of Baekhyun’s embrace. He always gives good hugs. They all do, actually, and for a moment he misses that Chanyeol isn’t home. He’ll have to text him later, tell him all about Jongdae and Baekhyun’s terrible kitchen adventures. For now he twists around in Baekhyun’s arms and says, teasing slightly as he looks up into his eyes, “I was hoping to come home and relax but instead I’m gonna have to clean up this mess.”

Baekhyun winces and looks especially guilty. Jongdae immediately says, “No way. We’ll clean. We did this.”

“We can order pizza if you want instead?” Baekhyun offers, squeezing Kyungsoo around the waist comfortingly.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, let me fix up something with the pasta you’ve started,” he says. “That should be fine. And that salad on the counter.”

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun whines. “The whole point of this was that you didn’t have to cook. You’re always cooking.”

“I _like_ cooking,” Kyungsoo reminds him, reaching up to pinch one of Baekhyun’s nipples through the thin white t-shirt he’s wearing. Baekhyun yelps but then quickly leers at him, which only makes Kyungsoo shove him away. “The two of you can clean up the rest of this mess and then get the fuck out of this kitchen.”

They both laugh and Jongdae sweeps down to press a kiss to Kyungsoo’s mouth, soft and grateful. “I’m sorry,” he says. “And thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kyungsoo says, waving him away even as he grins. “Get to work.”

❄

“You’re a genius,” Jongdae says, about twenty minutes later, staring down at the dinner Kyungsoo has managed to whip together.

“A culinary master!” Baekhyun yells.

“You should open a restaurant!” Jongdae exclaims loudly.

“I am not opening a restaurant,” Kyungsoo says with a laugh. “Do you know how much work that is?”

They both deflate a little, realizing he’s right, but then Baekhyun perks back up and says, “You should make a Youtube cooking channel! Dude, that would be so cool. We could do collab videos and everything!”

“Baekhyun, you run a _gaming_ channel,” Jongdae reminds him, smacking Baekhyun in the shoulder. “How would you do a collab with a cooking channel?”

Baekhyun opens his mouth but then closes it a moment later when he realizes he has no ideas. Kyungsoo laughs. “I think I’ll leave the Youtube stuff to you, Baekhyun,” he says, although the idea of filming cooking videos is far less daunting than opening his own restaurant. Kyungsoo _does_ like cooking. He puts the thought to the back of his mind for later. “Now come on, let’s eat,” he says, handing out plates.

The pasta is slightly overcooked and the sauce Kyungsoo managed to put together from what they had in the fridge isn’t the best he’s ever made but does balance out the excessive salt that Baekhyun and Jongdae had thrown into the pasta water. Kyungsoo had found some Italian sausages in the fridge as well that he roughly chopped up to throw in with the pasta for extra flavor and so it’s not just pasta on a plate. The salad they’d made was perfected with a quick vinaigrette and some croutons from the cupboard.

All in all, it’s not the worst dinner they’ve ever had.

Baekhyun and Jongdae seem to like it, anyway. They throw around praises for Kyungsoo’s culinary skills every couple of bites until Kyungsoo has to threaten them with bodily harm to get them to stop.

They migrate to the living room halfway through eating, spreading out onto the couch and booting up the television. Baekhyun and Jongdae fight over the remote while Kyungsoo texts Chanyeol about how the night’s progressed. He’s probably busy, since he doesn’t answer right away, but that’s all right. Kyungsoo leans back and enjoys his own meal comfortably.

It’s not how he was planning to spend the evening, but he can’t say he’s disappointed. It’s been a very long week, where Kyungsoo spent hours in his tiny office cubicle, staring at numbers on his computer screen until he started going cross-eyed. His only solace was when Minseok, his friend who also happens to be his boss, dragged him out for lunch two days in a row, and of course, getting to leave early tonight.

Kyungsoo loves the weekend. He thinks most people love the weekend, but Kyungsoo is always exceptionally glad when Friday night rolls around and he gets to head home, because home is always full of life and noise and Kyungsoo’s boyfriends waiting to spark the energy back into his body after days of soul-sucking office work.

They end up watching the first Lord of the Rings movie and make ridiculous commentary throughout its three-hour runtime. Baekhyun eventually drops his head into Kyungsoo’s lap, throws his legs over Jongdae’s, and falls asleep like that before they even reach the end.

“I think he’s been awake since like four in the morning,” Jongdae says, rubbing a palm down Baekhyun’s shin and now that Jongdae says it, he remembers waking up this morning without Baekhyun in bed next to him.

“His sleep schedule is a mess with all the live-streaming he’s been doing lately,” Kyungsoo sighs. He gently brushes Baekhyun’s hair out of his face and wonders how best to get Baekhyun to reevaluate his sleeping patterns so they complement his work schedule instead of hindering it. But as a full-time gamer-slash-Youtuber, Baekhyun works whenever he feels like it, usually, and sometimes that includes in the middle of the night when he can’t sleep.

“I think he said something about taking this weekend off though,” Jongdae says softly and Kyungsoo looks up at him in surprise. Jongdae rolls his eyes, but he has a bit of an amused smile curling at his lips. “Kyungsoo, it’s your birthday. We’re all planning to be around to smother you. Chanyeol tried to switch tonight with someone else but didn’t find anyone who would bite otherwise he’d be here too.”

Kyungsoo feels his face heat up a bit. He’s pretty sure he told all three of them he didn’t want to make a big deal out of his birthday. Kyungsoo’s never really been a fan of having a lot of attention on him, but he probably should’ve expected this out of his boyfriends who never let him get away with his usual self-deprecating nature. “What kind of nonsense do you guys have planned?” he asks wryly.

“It’s a surprise,” Jongdae says and he looks proud about it. “You’re gonna love it.”

“Can’t we just stay at home all weekend and cuddle?” Kyungsoo sighs, but finds himself smiling when Jongdae laughs.

“Don’t worry, there will be plenty of that, too,” he says and Kyungsoo really has no choice but to believe him.

It turns out that Jongdae is right anyway, when they finish up the movie and clean up their dirty dishes and head to bed, Jongdae carrying a still-sleeping Baekhyun on his back down the hall. Kyungsoo ducks into the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth and swaps places with Jongdae when he’s done, heading for the bedroom to find his pajamas. He’s exhausted by the time he finally climbs into bed and is surprised when Baekhyun immediately wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him close.

“I thought you were asleep,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

“I am,” Baekhyun says without even opening his eyes.

Kyungsoo smiles, tips his chin up to press a kiss to Baekhyun's cheek. It makes Baekhyun sigh softly and squeeze Kyungsoo tighter. Jongdae returns a few moments later and crawls up behind Kyungsoo, kisses the back of his neck.

“See?” he whispers. “Cuddles.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything back. He closes his eyes and lets the warmth of his boyfriends wrapped around him lull him to sleep, a smile still on his face.

❄

The warm winter sun wakes Kyungsoo up the following morning. He squints his eyes closed, not quite yet ready to face the world of the living, and wonders briefly who left the curtains parted for light to shine through directly onto their bed. He groans and turns over onto his other side, effectively blocking the sun from his face but also finding himself smushed into a warm, familiar chest.

Chanyeol makes a whining noise as he squeezes Kyungsoo in his arms. “Stop moving,” he mumbles, and Kyungsoo feels his deep voice rumbling through his chest. “Sleep more.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says back, letting his eyes fall shut again and taking a deep breath. He lets it out slowly, relaxing. He can smell the citrusy scent of Chanyeol’s favorite body wash. He usually showers when he gets home, because the clubs where he works always leave a stink of booze and cigarette smoke. Kyungsoo wonders when he got home, how long he’s been here, curled up next to Kyungsoo. Wait. Wasn’t Jongdae the one sleeping on this side last night?

“I can hear you thinking, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol whines.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo says quickly.

“Both of you stop talking,” comes Baekhyun’s sleepy, muffled voice from behind Kyungsoo.

“Or you could all just get up,” says Jongdae from a little further away, like he's standing by the door. Kyungsoo doesn’t bother checking. He’s warm in Chanyeol’s embrace. And he’s not surprised that Jongdae is already awake and out of bed; he’s always been more of a morning person than the rest of them combined.

“Or _you_ could shut the shades and join us back in bed,” Kyungsoo offers, to which he merely gets a loud sigh in response.

But a few moments later, the brightness in the room fades away as Jongdae closes the curtains completely. There’s one moment of complete bliss before Kyungsoo is suddenly being crushed under Jongdae’s weight, eyes flying open to watch as Jongdae’s bony elbows dig into his ribs.

“What the fuck?” Chanyeol loudly complains while Jongdae cackles from where he’s flung himself on top of all three of them, wriggling about like he’s perfectly content where he is even though Baekhyun is trying unsuccessfully to bite Jongdae’s shoulder.

“It’s time to get up!” Jongdae yells cheerfully.

“You’re such an asshole,” Baekhyun groans, looking like a ruffled puppy with his messy hair and frown.

“If this is your way of celebrating my birthday, I think it’s time we break up right now,” Kyungsoo says, glaring at Jongdae as best as he can considering he’s not wearing his glasses and he’s still partially asleep.

“Aw, babe,” Jongdae says as he slides a hand up Kyungsoo’s shirt to softly rub his stomach. “I know you said you wanted to cuddle, but we can cuddle on the couch. With coffee! And breakfast!”

Kyungsoo pauses. That doesn’t sound entirely bad. Still, he’s annoyed at having been woken up so crudely so he continues glaring. “I hope you’re not suggesting _you_ made breakfast,” he says lowly. “Especially after last night.”

Jongdae laughs. “Of course not,” he says. “You guys have been sleeping like the dead so _I_ was the good boyfriend who went out to your favorite bagel place and got a bunch of things for us to eat.”

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, who has just barely peeked open his eyes, then at Baekhyun who looks less grumpy and more alert. He turns back to Jongdae and says, “Okay, we don’t have to break up.”

Jongdae’s responding smile is about as bright as the sunlight had been. He swoops down to smack a kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips and then does the same to Chanyeol, who easily melts under it, his expression softening and eyes becoming more awake. When Jongdae sets his sights on Baekhyun, it’s to cup his face in his hands and pepper him in kiss until Baekhyun is practically shrieking and scrambling out of the bed, red splotches across his cheeks but not particularly looking like he minded any of the attention.

“Come on,” Jongdae says as Baekhyun stomps into the bathroom, grumbling under his breath. Jongdae’s still smiling, like he’s incapable of frowning at all, and slowly rolls off Kyungsoo to stand at the foot of the bed. He pats Kyungsoo’s butt, then smacks Chanyeol’s arm. “The coffee’s gonna get cold.”

He leaves them then, thankfully, walking out of the room and leaving Kyungsoo and Chanyeol in ringing silence. After a moment, he can hear the tell-tale sound of the shower running and then Baekhyun’s pretty singing voice filtering through the bathroom door. Kyungsoo smiles, curls in close to Chanyeol’s chest, and inhales slowly, deeply once again. Chanyeol lets out a soft chuckle that feels almost like a breeze against Kyungsoo’s hair.

“Don’t wanna get up yet,” Chanyeol murmurs and Kyungsoo wholeheartedly agrees. He might not be able to fall back asleep now, but he’s incredibly comfortable like this, still wrapped up in Chanyeol’s arms and under the warm blankets.

“I think we can get away with staying like this until Baekhyun’s done showering at least,” Kyungsoo says, tipping his head back enough to look up into Chanyeol’s face.

He looks tired but still so handsome and when he smiles, Kyungsoo swears his heart skips a tiny beat. He reaches a hand up to run his fingers through Chanyeol’s vibrant, red hair, and then kisses him softly on the lips.

Chanyeol’s smile widens and he tangles his long legs with Kyungsoo’s, rubs a large hand up and down Kyungsoo’s back. “Sorry I couldn’t be here last night when all the birthday festivities started,” Chanyeol says after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

“You’re here now,” Kyungsoo says simply because that is all that matters to him and smiles as Chanyeol presses a gentle kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead.

❄

They do eventually get out of bed. Baekhyun comes out of the bathroom wholly naked and thwacks his towel against Chanyeol’s ass, which has Chanyeol yelping and abandoning Kyungsoo in favor of chasing Baekhyun around the room and back. Kyungsoo, now cold and alone, finds there’s no reason to stay in bed any longer and drags himself out of bed just as Chanyeol gets Baekhyun into a loose chokehold on the floor.

He shakes his head at them and heads for the bathroom, eager for a shower himself, and manages to brush his teeth and jump into the tub before Chanyeol waltzes in, clearly intent on joining him.

Thankfully he stops to brush his teeth first, so that when he pushes back the shower curtain and steps into the tub, crowding Kyungsoo up against the far wall, Kyungsoo doesn’t have to turn away from his kisses. His skin burns from the heat of the water and the heat of Chanyeol’s body pressed up against his. Chanyeol's large hands trail up and down Kyungsoo’s sides before sliding further south with clear purpose that Kyungsoo gives into eagerly, reaching down Chanyeol's body to do the same.

By the time they make it out of the shower, grinning at each other as they dry off and dress, Jongdae and Baekhyun have already started in on breakfast, lounging around their small dining table.

“Nice of you to join us,” Baekhyun says, his expression a strange mix of amused and offended.

“Can’t believe you didn’t even think to invite us,” Jongdae adds.

“Our shower does not hold all four of us,” Kyungsoo says easily, reaching for a plain bagel from the pile in the middle of the table. “We tried that once before, remember?”

“Oh,” Jongdae says, a look of horror crossing his face at the reminder. “Right.”

Chanyeol snorts, reaching out to slide a hand down Jongdae’s thigh as if in apology. Underneath the table, he bumps his feet with Baekhyun to do the same. Kyungsoo smiles around at all of them and adds, “Besides, I haven’t seen Chanyeol in like three days because of work, so can you blame us?”

Jongdae and Baekhyun both shake their head at that and Baekhyun says, “We’re not really upset, you know, right? Besides, there’s plenty of time left this weekend for all of us to get in on some action.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but is relieved. He never wants anyone to feel left out. It’s one of the most important parts of being in a relationship like this. And it _has_ been days since Kyungsoo has seen Chanyeol for longer than a couple of minutes in the morning when he gets ready for work, and usually then Chanyeol is still asleep after coming home in the middle of the night from his own job. He DJs at a popular club most weekends, but also plays piano at a jazz bar throughout the week when needed. His nightly schedule clashes the most with Kyungsoo’s, who goes to work early and comes home a bit too late to see him before he leaves.

The fact that Chanyeol has this whole weekend off to celebrate Kyungsoo’s birthday with him is a blessing. It might just be one of the best gifts Kyungsoo’s ever received.

“So,” Kyungsoo asks as he reaches for his coffee. “What’s the plan for today?”

His boyfriends all glance at each other, smiles slowly tugging at their lips, before turning their attention back to him. Kyungsoo sighs. “Let me guess,” he says. “It’s a surprise.”

“Ding, ding, ding,” Baekhyun yells. “Give the man a prize!”

Chanyeol laughs loudly, smacking the table with a hand as Jongdae picks up another bagel from the plate in the middle and holds it out to Kyungsoo like it’s made of gold.

“I’m dating a bunch of clowns,” Kyungsoo says as dryly as he can manage when he’s struggling not to laugh himself. He knows they can tell, because they all grin at him, and he has to shake his head and look down at his own food so they can’t tell he’s amused.

He focuses on smearing cream cheese across one half of his bagel and then takes a big bite. The rest of them settle back down too, and Baekhyun says, “We can’t ruin the surprise, okay? But don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. We’re 99.99999% sure you will love everything.”

“That remaining one percent is enough to keep me worried,” Kyungsoo says once he’s swallowed. “Especially when it’s coming from the three of you.”

“You love our surprises,” Jongdae says.

“I love _you_ ,” Kyungsoo corrects easily, “not necessarily being surprised.”

There’s a stilling hush that falls over the table at his words and Kyungsoo blinks up around at all of them. It takes a moment for him to realize why they’re all looking parts embarrassed and parts pleased. He laughs. “It’s not like I haven’t said _I love you_ before,” he says, lips curling in amusement as he takes another bite of his bagel, licking off some of the cream cheese that gets around his mouth with his tongue.

“It was just unexpected,” Chanyeol sniffs, recovering first. He flashes Kyungsoo a grin as he wraps his hands around the base of his coffee.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun adds, clearing his throat. He still looks a little pink in the face and it’s absolutely adorable. “Just caught us off guard.”

“Gotta keep you on your toes,” Kyungsoo says smugly, lifting his cup to his lips for another drink. “You’re not the only ones who can pull off surprises.”

“Well, today is supposed to be about you,” Jongdae says, his brows furrowing as he crosses his arms. “So keep your surprises to a minimum.”

“All right, all right,” Kyungsoo says. “I’ll let you guys have your fun.”

“We’re _all_ gonna have fun,” Baekhyun says cheerfully. “Together!”

Jongdae and Chanyeol both shout out their agreement and Kyungsoo just looks around at the three of them and smiles.

❄

For as enthusiastic they’ve been this morning, Kyungsoo expected the festivities to start immediately after breakfast. Instead, he gets dragged onto the couch by Baekhyun, who wraps him up in his arms and says, “Time for a morning nap,” and closes his eyes right after as if he’s actually serious about it.

Kyungsoo laughs, gently threading his fingers through Baekhyun’s recently dyed blue hair. “New year, new me!” he’d yelled as he’d emerged from their bathroom ten minutes before midnight on the 31st, Chanyeol following out behind him, peeling latex gloves off his hands. Kyungsoo and Jongdae, who had been curled up on the couch, had thought for _sure_ they’d disappeared into the bathroom to fool around and were thoroughly shocked.

It’s grown on Kyungsoo in the days since, but he thinks Baekhyun looks good no matter what kind of hair he has. Baekhyun makes a soft noise as he burrows his face into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck and Kyungsoo chuckles lightly, lets his fingers slide down from his hair to rub over his left ear.

“I’m gonna shower,” Jongdae says as he stops by the edge of the couch and gazes down at them fondly. “We have about two hours before we should leave for our first event.”

“Plenty of time for a nap,” murmurs Baekhyun and he yelps when Jongdae reaches down to smack his ass.

“You should shower too at some point,” is all he says before he leaves, and Baekhyun just grumbles wordlessly for a moment before he falls silent again.

Kyungsoo releases Baekhyun’s ear and winds his arm around Baekhyun’s back instead, shifting slightly on his side until he feels a bit more comfortable. He can hear Chanyeol still finishing up washing the last few dishes in the kitchen, and further down the hall, he can hear Jongdae singing. It makes him smile.

When Chanyeol wanders out of the kitchen a few minutes later, he’s whistling under his breath. He stops by the couch just long enough to smack Baekhyun’s ass loudly with his hand, causing Baekhyun to practically leap off the couch in his surprise.

“What the fuck?” he shouts, reaching behind him with a hand to cover his ass as if in protection. He glares at Chanyeol nearly doubled over in his laughter. “Smack Kyungsoo’s ass instead!”

“I can’t reach his ass,” Chanyeol wheezes, and Kyungsoo is infinitely glad that he’s lying with his butt against the back of the couch. If he’d been exposed like Baekhyun, he knows for sure he would have received the same treatment.

Baekhyun grumbles as snuggles back into Kyungsoo’s arms. Kyungsoo gently rubs his back and watches Chanyeol head down the hall, disappearing from view for a few moments, and then returning with his favorite guitar in his hand. He collapses onto the armchair near the opposite wall and plucks lightly at the strings.

Kyungsoo smiles into Baekhyun’s hair, lets the soft sound of Chanyeol’s music soothe him. As much as he enjoys the days when Chanyeol loudly plays the guitar and Baekhyun and Jongdae sing along with him equally as loud, he enjoys these quieter, gentler moments too, where there’s no need to say anything, where they can just relax in each other’s presence. Chanyeol hums along under his breath occasionally, keeping his voice low so as to not disturb Baekhyun, who seems to have actually fallen asleep, and Kyungsoo lets himself fall a little deeper into that lull between full awakeness and full slumber.

He’s not sure how long they stay like this, but when they’re disturbed again, it’s because Jongdae has emerged from the shower, and is gently shaking Baekhyun awake.

“Come on, sleepy,” he says in his softest voice that reminds Kyungsoo of warm winter nights, curled up in their thickest blankets in bed and hot mugs of chocolate. “Go shower and get dressed.”

“Mmshghsfhs,” says Baekhyun, trying to burrow further into Kyungsoo’s chest as if there’s any more space there. Jongdae laughs and continues coaxing Baekhyun awake until he finally does, groaning loudly as he releases his hold around Kyungsoo’s body. It leaves Kyungsoo feeling a little cold, and he slowly lets his eyes open to see the fond smile on Jongdae’s face as he hovers over them. Baekhyun yawns audibly as he stretches, pointing his toes toward the end of the couch and his arms over his head, his shirt rucking up his stomach and giving Jongdae the perfect opportunity to poke him.

Baekhyun yelps and kicks out at him but misses and Jongdae’s laugh this time is much louder. Baekhyun smiles back, eyes still a little tired around the corners but overall, he looks much more alive than before. He thrusts his arms out in front of him and Jongdae scoffs as if put upon, but grabs Baekhyun’s hands all the same to haul him off the couch.

Baekhyun slumps against Jongdae for a moment once he’s made it to his feet, and Jongdae pats his back once, twice, before pushing him gently toward the bedroom. Baekhyun yawns again but goes, stopping just long enough at the armchair to ruffle Chanyeol’s hair roughly, laughing when Chanyeol threatens to smack him with his guitar. Jongdae laughs too, watching them until Baekhyun disappears from the room and Chanyeol returns to playing, then turns his attention to Kyungsoo.

“Do you need help getting up too?” he asks.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and adjusts his glasses that have slipped down his nose. Jongdae smiles at him and lowers himself onto the couch, taking up the space that Baekhyun had left by straddling Kyungsoo’s hips and

“How about a kiss?” Jongdae asks and Kyungsoo pretends to think about it for a moment until the smile tugging at his lips gives him away.

“I guess I won’t say no to that,” he replies and laughs as Jongdae leans down to kiss him. It’s sweet, the way Jongdae usually kisses, almost like Kyungsoo is something fragile and he doesn’t want to break him. There’s a lingering taste of coffee in Jongdae’s mouth but it’s easy to ignore in favor of pressing a little deeper, a little harder, until Kyungsoo is drawing a soft whine out of Jongdae’s throat. Kyungsoo chuckles against his lips when they break apart for air, and when his gaze falls to the left, it’s to find Chanyeol watching them with a small smile on his face.

“I’ll kiss you too, if you’d like,” Kyungsoo offers, even as Jongdae whines for having his attention diverted.

Chanyeol’s smile grows and he plucks at the strings of his guitar, launching into a new, more upbeat song now that no one is trying to sleep. “I’m good for now,” he says. “Give Jongdae the attention he wants.”

“Yeah, give me the attention I want,” Jongdae says and Kyungsoo can _hear_ the pout in his voice even before he turns to look back at him.

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Kyungsoo says, settling his hands on Jongdae’s ass to give him a little squeeze. “You should be paying attention to _me_? Since it’s my birthday weekend and all.”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?” Jongdae returns, lifting an eyebrow pointedly.

“Just kiss again already,” Chanyeol yells and they look at him in surprise, then back at each other, and burst out laughing.

They comply, of course. What better way to spend the time waiting for Baekhyun than by kissing one boyfriend while another watches? Of course when Baekhyun does return, he lets out a loud shout about kissing without him and once again Kyungsoo finds himself crushed under the weight of a boyfriend collapsing on top of him.

“Ugh, get off of me,” Jongdae groans, trying to elbow Baekhyun away but Baekhyun holds on, arms tight around Jongdae’s waist like a koala. It’s Chanyeol who saves the day, practically plucking Baekhyun off of Jongdae and depositing him onto the floor with a garbled noise before doing the same to Jongdae, laughing as he kicks and complains about being so easily manhandled.

“I thought you liked when I pick you up,” Chanyeol says in a low, pointed voice, and Jongdae immediately goes limp, slumping down onto the floor beside Baekhyun who snickers into his hands.

The image of Chanyeol holding Jongdae up to kiss him, to fuck him, Jongdae’s legs wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist is definitely a good one. Kyungsoo sighs as he thinks about it, trying to remember the last time they’d done anything like that. It’s been awhile for sure. He wonders if it’s something he could wrangle them into doing right now but Chanyeol is already grabbing Kyungsoo’s hands and dragging him off the couch too.

“Come on,” he says, patting Kyungsoo’s butt. “You should get properly dressed so we can go soon.”

Jongdae groans from the floor, pressing his face into the carpet. He looks a bit like he regrets they have plans, eyeing Chanyeol with interest. Baekhyun crawls over his back and cackles. “Behave,” he says, as if he’s ever the authority on good behavior, and when Jongdae elbows Baekhyun this time, he succeeds.

Kyungsoo leaves them to their impromptu wrestling match. In the bedroom, he stares into the closet, wondering what is appropriate to wear when he doesn’t even know where they’re going. After a few moments, he settles on practical comfort: jeans, a simple black t-shirt, and one of Baekhyun’s big hoodies for warmth. He’s tugging on a pair of socks when the others practically roll into the room like a tornado, shedding pieces of their own clothes in favor of something more cozy once Chanyeol announces that the weather app says the temperature is in the low tens.

“Why do we live in New York again?” Baekhyun grumbles as he also procures socks from their dresser. “Let’s move to L.A. Or Hawaii!”

“Do you know how expensive Hawaii is?” Jongdae says, flicking Baekhyun on the forehead as he passes by, grabbing his wallet from the night stand.

“Ugh fine,” Baekhyun concedes. “Can we at least take a winter-long vacation?”

“I’d be up for that,” Chanyeol says excitedly. “We can go surfing and fishing and scuba diving and—”

“Have sex on the beach,” Baekhyun throws in, eyes bright.

“No, thanks,” Kyungsoo snorts as Jongdae collapses into laughter. “Unless you want sand up your ass.”

Baekhyun pales at the thought and quickly shakes his head. “Okay, good point,” he says. “Sex in the hotel room where it’s clean and safe.” He gives one firm nod of his head as if he’s confirmed this plan in their fantasy vacation and it makes Kyungsoo smile, he’s so cute.

He walks up to where Baekhyun’s sitting at the edge of the bed and lightly runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun blinks up at him for a moment before his expression softens and he smiles too, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist to pull him closer.

“You’re wearing my hoodie,” he says, sounding incredibly smug about it.

“I can take it off if you like,” Kyungsoo returns smoothly and laughs when Baekhyun immediately tightens his hold around him.

“Don’t you dare,” he says. “I like it on you.”

“Stop being gross,” Chanyeol teases from the doorway, where he’s already thrown on his coat, a big puffy red jacket that makes him look adorably snuggly. “Let’s go already, or we’ll be late.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun grumbles and Kyungsoo dips down to kiss him once which seems to be enough to get Baekhyun to follow orders. He squeezes Kyungsoo again before letting him go and standing up from the bed. They retrieve everything else they need—their coats, keys, wallets, and phones—and finally head for the door.

“You’re seriously still not gonna tell me where we’re going?” Kyungsoo asks as he puts on his shoes.

“Not a chance,” says Jongdae brightly and Kyungsoo looks between the three of them again before he sighs.

“It better be good,” is all he says, turning away from their excited faces, already knowing that it doesn’t matter what it is they have planned—he’s going to enjoy it regardless because he’ll be with them.

❄

It’s a nice afternoon, if a little chilly. The sun is out, which makes the frosty winter weather more bearable. They walk to the nearest station and take the train a couple of stops away, and Kyungsoo is mentally running through possible destinations the whole way. Jongdae holds his hand as they get off the train and head back up to the street while Baekhyun and Chanyeol bicker about something loudly from a few steps in front of them.

It takes him a few minutes of walking to be sure, but as they turn the corner two blocks down from the station, he knows for sure. He laughs, squeezes Jongdae’s fingers, and says, “We’re going to see a movie?”

Jongdae laughs too. “I knew you’d be able to tell before we got there,” he says. “And yes, we are.”

“What’s so special about this?” Kyungsoo questions. “We could just have easily watched a movie at home, you know. And not have had to come out in the cold.”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Jongdae says, nudging him in the side with an elbow. “Besides, this movie isn’t available to watch at home, and we know _you_ like coming to the theater, so don’t act like you’re not excited.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head but he can’t stop smiling. Jongdae’s right. Kyungsoo does enjoy coming to the theater, even if he’s on his own. He likes movies and he likes the experience of watching them on the big screen. He runs through a list of newly released films that they could be taking him to see and since he knows they’re headed for one of the more indie theaters in the city, it can’t be something with a wide release.

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait too long to find out, as they soon arrive at the theater and Jongdae ridiculously releases Kyungsoo’s hand in favor of covering his eyes so he can’t see the titles of the films on the marquee outside. Baekhyun comes over to grab Kyungsoo’s hand instead, helps lead him through the door before Jongdae is satisfied, and Chanyeol says, “I know Kyungsoo wants nachos, but what about you guys?”

“Popcorn!” Jongdae and Baekhyun both yell and Chanyeol laughs but nods his head, walks up to join the line in front of the concession stand.

“What about tickets?” Kyungsoo asks.

“We already got them online,” Jongdae says, waving his phone. “We planned ahead.”

Kyungsoo tries to snatch it from him. Unfortunately, Jongdae darts out of reach with the quick reflexes of a cat, laughing as he goes. Baekhyun grins from where he’s still standing beside Kyungsoo, holding onto his hand. “Just tell me what we’re seeing,” he says, and he can’t even be too embarrassed that his voice comes out more like a whine. “I let you have your fun in surprising me with where we’re going but we’re here now.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun exchange a look. Kyungsoo won’t readily admit it, but it is cute how seriously they’re all taking this, the secrets, the planning. His boyfriends aren’t usually this good at keeping secrets; Baekhyun and Chanyeol especially are prone to revealing little hints whether genuinely on accident or on purpose. Kyungsoo wonders how long they’ve been planning all of this that he never once got the impression that they were hiding something from him.

“All right,” Baekhyun says. “I suppose it would be cruel to make you sit through all the trailers not knowing too.”

“We’re seeing that new animated film you’ve been talking about for weeks,” Jongdae says. “That Japanese one.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in surprise. “The Shinkai Makoto one?” he says, excitement bubbling up inside of him.

“Uhh, yeah, sure,” Jongdae says, clearly unaware of the director’s name. “I just know it’s Japanese. And, yes, of course we came to the original screening, not the dubbed. We know you’re an elitist that way.”

“It must be the Shinkai one then,” Kyungsoo says. He had thought he’d come to see this on his own, or maybe Chanyeol would have come with, since he likes the band that worked on the score. He pauses then, thinking about this, and then turns to Baekhyun and loudly proclaims, “But you hate watching movies with subtitles!”

Baekhyun laughs. “Yeah, because I don’t like having to _work_ while watching a movie,” he says with a wide grin. “I just want to enjoy it without having to think extra hard.”

“You just don’t know how to read,” Jongdae says snidely and Baekhyun is quick to release Kyungsoo’s hand in favor of playfully punching Jongdae in the chest with his fists. It doesn’t make much of an impact through Jongdae’s large padded coat, but it’s entertaining all the same.

“Shut up, I know how to _read_ , I just prefer not having to, especially when I’m watching a movie!” Baekhyun says, pretending to be more offended than he probably is. “Besides, you complain about Kyungsoo’s penchant for foreign films, too.”

“It’s not the foreign part that bothers me,” Jongdae says quickly. “I hate watching those old black and white movies from like 800 years ago! At least this movie is from this _century_.”

Baekhyun guffaws, slapping Jongdae on the back in his mirth. Kyungsoo wonders if _he_ should be offended by their ribbing, but mostly he’s just amused. He knows he has a much varied taste in movies than his boyfriends and he doesn’t expect them to enjoy it the way he does.

“Remember how he took us to that old French movie for our first date?” Baekhyun asks, his eyes bright with the memory.

“It was so bad,” says Jongdae with a fond smile tugging at his lips as he wraps an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and squeezes him gently.

“He was so enraptured,” Baekhyun adds.

“Chanyeol was literally snoring,” Jongdae says, which sends Baekhyun into another round of laughter.

Kyungsoo does remember. He had been so confident, and yet, so nervous. He had never thought he would find himself joining an already-established, three-person relationship. He still can’t believe it’s something he did, something he’s been a part of for years now.

He still remembers meeting Jongdae for the first time through a coworker, how Jongdae had been polite and pretty and flirty during a group dinner, before revealing he had two boyfriends so casually it had taken Kyungsoo almost five minutes to actually process it. And maybe his heart had been a little crushed, except Jongdae didn’t really stop flirting, and at the end of the night, had put his number into Kyungsoo’s phone.

The next morning he’d texted. A week later, Kyungsoo had met Baekhyun. A few days later, Chanyeol. Soon after, he was meeting with the three of them together—for dinner, for karaoke, for a quick lunch in the middle of the day that brought sudden wonder and life into the monotony of Kyungsoo’s regular schedule.

And now, he’s here, with three incredible boyfriends who have put together a weekend full of activities centered around Kyungsoo’s favorite things. He leans against Jongdae with a small, happy sigh as Chanyeol yells at Baekhyun to help him with the food he’s ordered. He watches as Baekhyun stomps up to Chanyeol and lightly kicks him in the back of his legs but the dutifully holds the large bag of popcorn that Chanyeol hands him. He smiles as Baekhyun pokes his tongue out and successfully manages to roll just one kernel from the top of the bag into his mouth. He laughs when Chanyeol catches Baekhyun in the act and lightly swats his arm in reprimand.

“Ridiculous,” Kyungsoo murmurs and Jongdae laughs as well, squeezing Kyungsoo again.

“Cute,” he says and Kyungsoo agrees but doesn’t say it aloud.

Jongdae knows, anyway.

They help grab the rest of the food—Kyungsoo’s nachos, a box of Buncha Crunch, their drinks—and finally head into the theater. Kyungsoo finds himself sitting between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, but even when Kyungsoo offers to switch spots with Chanyeol so he has easier access to the popcorn, Chanyeol shakes his head and just reaches his long arm across Kyungsoo’s lap to grab a handful from the top of the bag in Baekhyun’s lap.

“I’m fine like this,” he says, grinning, and pops a few pieces into his mouth.

“And, don’t worry,” Jongdae adds before Kyungsoo can ask Chanyeol _are you sure?_ “If Baekhyun gets really annoying as we watch, I’ll switch places with him so he doesn’t bother you.”

“I’m not gonna bother him!” Baekhyun says loudly but then seems to realize that’s only proving Jongdae’s point, so he clamps his mouth shut and sulks. “I’ll behave,” he mutters after a moment and Kyungsoo reaches up to rub Baekhyun’s right ear between his fingers.

“I believe in you, Baekhyunnie,” he says softly and is pleased when Baekhyun smiles widely at him in return.

“Shh,” Chanyeol says as the lights start to dim. “I think it’s starting.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun quickly shut up. Kyungsoo takes a sip from his drink and turns his attention to the screen as well as Chanyeol grasps Kyungsoo’s right hand in his slightly buttery fingers. Kyungsoo can’t stop the grin that stretches across his face as the theater goes dark.

❄

“Okay, even I’ve gotta admit that was a great movie,” Jongdae says as they head out of the theater a few hours later.

“Dude, the _music_ ,” Chanyeol says excitedly as Jongdae clutches onto his arm. “I gotta learn that ending theme on the piano.”

“Do you think the album is out yet?” Jongdae asks. “I wanna listen to it again.”

Chanyeol is already whipping out his phone to check and Kyungsoo smiles as Jongdae grips onto Chanyeol’s arm tighter, crowds in closer to he can see too. He turns to his right when Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo’s hand in his, Baekhyun’s much warmer fingers spreading heat through Kyungsoo’s cold body.

“Did you like it?” Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo nods. “I did,” he says, smile widening as he thinks about it. “It was even better than I expected.”

That has Baekhyun smiling too, wide and pleased. “Good,” he says, squeezing Kyungsoo’s fingers. He looks down at their hands, then back up and adds, “Your hand is freezing.”

Before Kyungsoo can say anything, Baekhyun stops right in the middle of the sidewalk and grasps Kyungsoo’s hand in both of his, rubbing his palms over Kyungsoo’s fingers. When he deems Kyungsoo’s right hand sufficiently warm, he takes Kyungsoo’s left hand and does the same, a little furrow between his brows full of concentration. Kyungsoo smiles bemusedly at him but says nothing, enjoying the heat from Baekhyun’s touch, the way it spreads throughout his whole body.

When Baekhyun decides he’s done, Kyungsoo tugs his hand free from Baekhyun’s so he can grab the front of Baekhyun’s coat and tug him down for a kiss. Baekhyun makes an adorable shocked noise but is quick to reciprocate and even if Baekhyun tastes mostly like the popcorn they had in the theater, Kyungsoo is wholly addicted.

“Eww, public displays of affection,” says Chanyeol, effectively making Kyungsoo laugh and pull slowly away from Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Shut up, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, flushed in the face from the cold and from Kyungsoo’s kiss. He stomps over to tug on both of Chanyeol’s big ears. “As if you wouldn’t do the same!”

Chanyeol yelps and swats at Baekhyun with his hands until he’s released, then roughly throws an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, practically pulling him into a headlock. Jongdae stands beside them laughing and Kyungsoo shakes his head with a sigh.

“Children,” he says mildly. “When you’re done, maybe we can go get lunch?”

“That’s the plan,” Jongdae says with a cheesy little wink.

Lunch turns out to be at Kyungsoo’s favorite hot pot place. It’s a cozy, family-run restaurant where the owners actually know them by name because they come by so often and Kyungsoo feels right at home as he settles into a seat at the table, shedding his coat over the back of the chair.

Jongdae takes the seat beside Kyungsoo and chats with Mrs. Lee when she stops by to greet them while Baekhyun and Chanyeol bicker about something across from them. Kyungsoo passes out chopsticks to everyone from the small bin at the end of the table. They’ve been here enough times that they never have to spend extra time deciding what they want and once they’ve placed their orders, Mrs. Lee heads off with a smile.

Baekhyun immediately turns to Kyungsoo and says, “Kyungja, please tell Chanyeol that cereal is _not_ technically soup!”

Kyungsoo stares at him for a moment, the words sinking into his brain, then bursts out laughing. “What?” he says, glancing between the two of them.

“He started it!” Baekhyun says, swatting Chanyeol in the shoulder.

“I just saw a tweet about it, that’s all!” Chanyeol defends himself. “I wanted to hear your opinion!”

“Yeah, and then you said, _well, maybe they have a point_ , as if there is any basis to such a thing!”

“You guys are idiots, you know that right?” Jongdae chimes in smoothly.

“I agree,” Kyungsoo says, even though he’s entertained. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are always like this, finding the most ridiculous things to argue over. Most of the time, it’s just one of them pulling the other’s chain, deliberating riling each other up. From the way Chanyeol is watching Baekhyun get more and more agitated, a little amused smile curling at his lips, Kyungsoo’s pretty sure that’s the case once again. He laughs, shaking his head, and adds, “And cereal is most definitely _not_ soup.”

“Thank you!” Baekhyun yells far too emphatically.

“Whatever,” Chanyeol says as Mrs. Lee returns with a pitcher of water and glasses for all of them. “You just can’t handle the truth.”

“Auntie, I’m sorry, can you give us a few minutes?” Baekhyun says, turning to Mrs. Lee with fluttering lashes, “I gotta throw Chanyeol into the snowbank outside.”

Mrs. Lee laughs at him, reaching over to pinch Baekhyun’s cheek even as he smiles charmingly at her. “Don’t be mean now,” she says. “Chanyeollie is a good boy.”

Chanyeol puffs out his chest at the compliment, big, wide grin stretching across his face. “Did you hear that?” he says. “I’m a _good boy_.”

Kyungsoo bites his lip to keep from laughing and nudges Jongdae’s knee under the table with his own to keep him from making any salacious comments the way Kyungsoo just _knows_ he’s about to, mouth open and poised for the timely delivery. Mrs. Lee doesn’t need to hear about any of that.

“You’re all good boys,” she tells them. “Now be nice while I start bringing out your food, okay?”

They all chorus their agreement and when she’s out of earshot, fall into laughter. “Stop bothering Mrs. Lee,” Kyungsoo admonishes them even as he smiles. “She puts up with us enough as it is.”

“Fine, fine, you’re right,” Baekhyun grumbles, though he doesn’t look particularly bothered. He’s tapping away at his phone, probably sending a message to someone, and adds, “By the way, Minseok said he’d be a little late to—”

He’s abruptly cut off by Chanyeol elbowing him _hard_ in the side and Baekhyun drops his phone in his lap and curses a bit too loudly under his breath. “Shit—What the hell—” he says but the way Chanyeol is looking at him has Baekhyun shutting up and Kyungsoo watches with amusement at the way he seems to realize whatever he was going to say was not meant to be shared out loud.

But Kyungsoo is curious now, so he asks, “What about Minseok?”

“Nothing!” says Baekhyun, Chanyeol, _and_ Jongdae altogether, which doesn’t particularly ease any of Kyungsoo’s intrigue.

They all laugh loudly at once, looking between each other almost panicked, and Kyungsoo just knows they’re up to something, but he can’t quite pinpoint what.

“You guys would make the absolute worst spies,” is all he says, because he doesn’t want to ruin their fun, whatever it is. Kyungsoo’s sure he’ll find out what they’re hiding soon enough and if MInseok is involved, it’s likely nothing illegal, so he’s not too worried.

“How dare you,” Jongdae says with an air of mock offense. “I would make a great spy.” He gestures at Baekhyun and Chanyeol and adds, “I can’t say the same about those two though.”

And just like that, the table erupts into another round of childish bickering, easily deflecting from Baekhyun’s earlier slip-up. Kyungsoo just settles back in his seat and enjoys the ride, chiming in every once in awhile with his own opinion or when one of them turns to demand his agreement. Mrs. Lee returns to the table in the middle of this chaos to turn on the table-top stove and set a large pot atop of it. Another waiter comes by with side dishes and meat a few moments later, and Kyungsoo reaches for the tongs, watches as the broth bubbles up in the pot.

He carefully places down strips of meat and Jongdae helps with the vegetables. Mealtime is always loud and boisterous when it’s the four of them and today is no different, topics of conversation changing as quickly as their meat cooks. Chanyeol has complaints about work—one of the sound technicians at the club he frequents is always disappearing on the job—and Jongdae chimes in with his own work-related grievances. As a florist, he’s been overseeing a large wedding order that’s been taking up a lot of his time the past couple of days.

Baekhyun just leans back in his chair, tipping back until he’s balancing on two legs, and folds his arms behind his head all smug. “I love _my_ job,” he says grandly and cackles when the rest of them groan.

Kyungsoo stretches his leg out under the table and tips Baekhyun’s chair back down with his foot. Baekhyun yelps in surprise and yelps again when Chanyeol loudly laughs and smacks him on the back in his amusement. Baekhyun shoots Kyungsoo a little glare that mostly just makes Baekhyun look like a ruffled puppy and all it takes is for Kyungsoo to pick up a piece of meat from the pot to place over Baekhyun’s bowl of rice to pacify him.

By the time they’re all full and ready to leave, it’s started snowing. Kyungsoo groans at the sight but Chanyeol is excited, practically running out the doors to stare up at the sky. It’s thankfully just a light sprinkling of snow at the moment and Kyungsoo checks the weather app on his phone for the forecast, Jongdae peering over his shoulder.

“Oh, 20%, that’s not so bad,” Jongdae says. “It’ll probably barely gather on the streets then.”

“Thank god,” Kyungsoo grumbles. “We don’t need any more snow.” He turns abruptly to his left when he notices Baekhyun’s familiar form creeping closer from the corner of his eye and says, “Drop the snowball Baekhyun or I’ll be throwing _you_ into the snowbank.”

Baekhyun drops the snowball in his hand. Behind him, Chanyeol practically doubles over in his laughter. A little curling smirk tugs at Baekhyun’s lips. “I wouldn’t mind being thrown around by you, Kyungja,” he leers and Kyungsoo groans yet again.

“I walked right into that one, didn’t I?” he asks Jongdae who grins widely and squeezes Kyungsoo around the middle.

“Yup,” Jongdae agrees. He gives Kyungsoo another squeeze before he lets go, walks over to pick Chanyeol up from where he’s nearly collapsed to the ground, and says, “Come on. Let’s get home already.”

“Yeah, we’ve got things to do,” Baekhyun says and then immediately smacks a hand over his mouth. Chanyeol throws a handful of snow weakly in Baekhyun’s direction and Baekhyun jumps back, yells, “Sorry! You guys know I suck at keeping secrets!”

Kyungsoo laughs as Baekhyun pouts and both Chanyeol and Jongdae just sigh, exasperated. “You didn’t give anything away, really,” he says, reaching up to poke at Baekhyun’s bottom lip. “So it’s okay.”

Baekhyun smiles at that and takes Kyungsoo’s hand in his, swings their arms together between them. “You’re the best,” he says and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but he can feel his ears grow hot when Baekhyun presses a small kiss to his cheek. Hopefully none of them can tell.

He’s glad to return to the warmth and comfort of their apartment some twenty minutes later. He sheds his coat and shoes quickly and goes straight for the bedroom, eager to unwind for awhile before his boyfriends surprise him with whatever else they have planned for the day. Chanyeol follows him and practically tackles Kyungsoo to the bed, all long limbs and burning heat, and when he finds Kyungsoo’s mouth with his, Kyungsoo doesn’t turn away.

Chanyeol’s kisses are always a little eager, like he can’t get enough of Kyungsoo, and it never fails to make Kyungsoo just as enthusiastic in return. He shivers at Chanyeol’s large hand sliding down his back, spreading heat even through his clothes. Kyungsoo shifts under Chanyeol’s body until he’s lying comfortably against the sheets and pulls Chanyeol down over him, lets his hands slide up from his arms to cup his face. He can feel his glasses going askew on his face but ignores it for the time being, focusing on the press of Chanyeol’s lips against his.

It doesn’t last much longer though, not when Kyungsoo has two other boyfriends who are just as excited about making out in bed. He hears Baekhyun’s shout from the door and braces himself for the incoming tackle—Baekhyun flings himself onto the bed just as Kyungsoo pulls away from Chanyeol’s mouth, avoiding smashing their faces together in the assault.

“Get off me,” Chanyeol groans, even as Baekhyun latches himself onto Chanyeol’s back like a koala and rolls him off onto the side of the bed. He’s quickly appeased when Baekhyun sticks a hand up his shirt and uses his free hand to turn Chanyeol’s head to the side so they can kiss.

It’s adorable and Kyungsoo enjoys the sight, but he’s also kind of disappointed that he no longer has the weight of Chanyeol’s body against his own. Luckily, Jongdae comes to the rescue, walking through the door as he sips on a glass of water. He stops by the edge of the bed and gazes over them, amusement evident in the slant of his brows. He takes another sip, then sets the glass onto the nightstand and crawls up onto the bed, easily slotting himself between Kyungsoo’s legs.

“You look a little lonely,” he says softly.

Kyungsoo hums, slides a hand over the gentle curve of Jongdae’s ass. “Not anymore,” he says and kisses him.

For awhile, it’s just this: Kyungsoo in bed with his three boyfriends, trading warm, deep kisses and soft, sweet touches, laughing into each other’s mouths for absolutely no reason, and groaning whenever a wayward elbow connects with someone’s ribs. It’s the kind of afternoon Kyungsoo adores, where he doesn’t have to think about anything except how nice it feels to be with the three of them and how best to make each of them melt under him in turn.

“Naptime,” murmurs Baekhyun sometime later, followed by the distinct rustling of clothing and Kyungsoo turns in time to see Baekhyun throwing his pants onto the floor.

“You napped earlier,” Jongdae admonishes as Kyungsoo chuckles but welcomes Baekhyun into his side, squeezing himself between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. He drags a socked foot up Kyungsoo’s leg and back down again.

“There’s no limit on naps in a day,” Baekhyun returns and frankly, that might be one of the smartest things Kyungsoo’s ever heard Baekhyun say.

“A nap sounds great,” he says, peeling off his glasses finally and reaching over Jongdae to put them onto the nightstand. When he can’t quite make it, Jongdae does it for him and Kyungsoo squeezes his thigh in silent thanks.

“I’m up for a nap, too,” Chanyeol adds, settling onto his side behind Baekhyun and pressing a kiss to the nape of Baekhyun’s neck that makes him visibly shiver, even though he doesn’t bother opening his eyes.

“Join us, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo says, rubbing his thigh again. “The birthday festivities can wait an hour or two, I’m sure, right?”

Jongdae purses his lips but gazes over at all of them for a slow moment before he softly laughs. “Yeah, okay, you’re right,” he says, lowering himself more comfortably in bed and throws an arm across Kyungsoo’s waist. “A nap it is then.”

“Shhh,” says Baekhyun and Kyungsoo laughs at the way Jongdae rolls his eyes and flicks his finger against Baekhyun’s forehead.

Baekhyun’s whine is the last thing Kyungsoo hears before he closes his eyes and lets sleep take over.

❄

Kyungsoo wakes to the sound of distant chattering and music—the bass-heavy kind that Chanyeol has been into lately. He groans and rubs at his eyes before letting them open, gazing out through the gray darkness of the room. The door is slightly ajar, which answers why Kyungsoo can hear Jongdae’s laugh from down the hall, and when he twists to look at the nightstand, the alarm clock on top reads 6:13pm.

It’s later than Kyungsoo expected. He groans again as he slumps back against his pillow then curls over onto his side, reaching for Baekhyun who had been there when he fell asleep. Except, the space beside him is empty. The entire bed is empty save for the blankets and himself. He frowns at the sheets, disappointed to wake up cold and alone. He wants to burrow under the covers and continue sleeping, but he’s also curious about what his boyfriends are up to.

Still, he doesn’t move quite yet. Instead he finds his phone from where it’s somehow gotten lost under the pillows and reads the latest texts from his mom as well as the handful of messages that his boyfriends have somehow spammed their group chat while Kyungsoo’s been asleep. There’s a link to a song Chanyeol’s recommending on Youtube and Jongdae throwing out a reminder that they need to do laundry this weekend. Baekhyun contributes to the chat with various, unrelated memes.

Kyungsoo shakes his head at them all, sends a gif of a sleeping cat, and then tosses his phone aside.

He only has to wait about thirty seconds before the door is opening and Baekhyun is peering inside, a wide smile to his face.

“You’re awake?” he asks as he walks in. He hasn’t bothered putting his pants back on, Kyungsoo notices as he pushes the door back behind him. It doesn’t close all the way and Kyungsoo can still hear Chanyeol and Jongdae’s voices. The music has thankfully changed to something much more pleasant, a soothing guitar sound that filters in from down the hall.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo answers. “How long have you guys been up?”

Baekhyun hums and joins Kyungsoo back in bed, climbing up into his lap like he belongs there. He does—but Kyungsoo won’t ever say it. “Maybe a half hour or so,” he says as he runs his hands up Kyungsoo’s chest. “Chanyeol and Jongdae are trying to fix dinner. They kicked me out of the kitchen.”

“Good,” Kyungsoo laughs.

“Jongdae’s not any better than me,” Baekhyun pouts.

“Jongdae follows directions better than you,” Kyungsoo counters and when Baekhyun’s pout only deepens, he smiles softly and tips his head up to kiss it away.

It works, because Baekhyun always enjoys physical comfort like this. He kisses back slowly, achingly, like he has all the time in the world for this, and it wakes Kyungsoo up as much as it soothes him, the comfort of Baekhyun’s lips like the warmth of hot chocolate on a cold winter day.

He gives into it easily, happy to have Baekhyun’s attention after waking up alone. Baekhyun kisses like he’s chasing after something and it’s evident after a few moments what he wants tonight, the way he grinds down into Kyungsoo’s lap and drags his teeth over Kyungsoo’s lower lip. And Kyungsoo is only human, so it doesn’t take him long to react favorably at all, grabbing at Baekhyun’s butt to push up against him in return.

Baekhyun laughs into his mouth before he drags his lips along Kyungsoo’s jaw. He whispers into his ear, “Let me suck you off,” and the moan Kyungsoo lets out is equal parts embarrassing and desperate.

Kyungsoo is definitely being spoiled this weekend. It’s easy to give into Baekhyun’s touch and the heat of his mouth until he’s shuddering through his orgasm with his fingers clenched tightly in Baekhyun’s hair. The way Baekhyun licks his lips afterward is nothing short of obscene and Kyungsoo grabs a fistful of his shirt to drag him into another kiss, sliding his free hand down the front of Baekhyun’s underwear and groaning when he realizes Baekhyun got off on making Kyungsoo come.

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” he says, breathless, slumping back against the pillows as Baekhyun giggles into the crook of his neck and rubs his thumb in circles around Kyungsoo’s hip.

“Maybe later,” Baekhyun teases. “I need you to come with me to the grocery store for a sec. Chanyeol said we’re missing something for whatever they’re making in there.”

Kyungsoo’s curiosity is piqued but he doesn’t particularly feel like moving. Baekhyun seems to notice because he laughs again and kisses Kyungsoo softly on the mouth before pulling back entirely. He grabs one of Kyungsoo’s hands and tugs until Kyungsoo finally lets himself be dragged out of bed.

They clean up quietly in the bathroom and trade their soiled clothing for something clean from the closet. When Kyungsoo tries to see what Chanyeol and Jongdae are getting up to in the kitchen, Jongdae loudly yells at him to leave and Chanyeol physically picks Kyungsoo up and deposits him by the front door instead.

“Go run errands with Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol says, patting Kyungsoo on the head.

“I’ll kill you when I get back,” Kyungsoo promises but can’t help laughing when Chanyeol winks and says, “I look forward to it.”

It’s much colder out now that the sun has gone down, but it feels somewhat refreshing after spending a couple of hours wrapped up in bed. Baekhyun holds his hand all the way down to the nearest bodega where Kyungsoo picks up a basket from the entrance and follows Baekhyun around as he checks the list Chanyeol had texted him.

It’s just a handful of household ingredients—eggs, chili powder, red onions, bacon, a bag of Jongdae’s favorite chips. Shopping with Baekhyun is always an adventure since he tends to grab approximately anything that catches his attention, shoving it into Kyungsoo’s face and making puppy-dog eyes when he _really_ wants something. Halfway through, Baekhyun remembers needing to make a sponsored post on Instagram and asks Kyungsoo to take photos of him in the middle of the cereal aisle, posing in such a way to show off the chunky sneakers he’d been sent from Nike.

“Your job is so weird to me,” Kyungsoo murmurs even as he dutifully crouches down and snaps a couple of photos from various angles.

“That’s because you barely even know the difference between Instagram and Twitter,” Baekhyun laughs, throwing up a peace sign, then sticking his tongue out for another shot.

A young woman appears around the corner behind him, blinks at them, then quickly turns around and goes back the way she came. When Baekhyun had first asked Kyungsoo to help him take photos in public like this, it had embarrassed him. Now, he just laughs and brushes it off, focusing on the task at hand. Baekhyun looks cute in his ripped jeans and large plaid coat that he’d definitely stolen from Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo is happy to offer his services until Baekhyun deems it’s enough.

They pay for their items soon after and head back home, Baekhyun showing Kyungsoo comments he’s received on his post while Kyungsoo tries wheedling out their plans for the evening.

“You can’t even tell me what the two of them are cooking?” Kyungsoo asks as they climb up the stairs to their third-floor apartment.

“That ruins the surprise!”

“It’s just dinner!”

A sly smile stretches its way across Baekhyun’s lips. “Is it?” he says, which doesn’t help one bit.

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him but Baekhyun says nothing more, practically skipping down the hall to their door and vibrating in what Kyungsoo can only _assume_ is excitement as he unlocks the door.

The second he steps inside, he knows something is up. It’s too quiet. The music Chanyeol had been playing earlier has been turned off. He can’t even hear either of Chanyeol or Jongdae’s voices. He looks at quizzically, but Baekhyun still has that devious gleam to his eyes that makes Kyungsoo torn between kissing him and pummeling him, and he settles for neither in favor of slipping out of his shoes and heading further inside to investigate.

He notices that the lights in the living room are turned off, which only makes him even more suspicious. Before he has the opportunity to find the switch on the wall, they’re being turned on anyway, bathing the room in sudden brightness that makes Kyungsoo’s eyes hurt, but probably not nearly as much as his ears when he hears a sudden chorus of, “Surprise!”

“What the fuck??” Kyungsoo exclaims as his eyes adjust to the light and he finds the living room full of his closest friends. Chanyeol and Jongdae are standing in the front, wide grins on their faces and holding party crackers in their hands that they pop the second Kyungsoo says, “Don’t you dare—”

There’s laughter from all around the room. Someone is clapping, someone else is whistling. Kyungsoo can’t really tell because he’s being tackled by Chanyeol, who is smothering his face in his kisses that make it increasingly difficult for Kyungsoo to be mad at him, at any of them.  
From the corner of his eye, he notices Baekhyun is filming everything on his phone and shoves a hand in front of the camera to shield himself.

“I’m gonna kill all three of you,” Kyungsoo says, but it comes out weak and barely threatening at all. “And dump your bodies into the Hudson River.”

“You probably shouldn’t reveal your body disposal methods on tape, babe,” laughs Jongdae, throwing an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and beaming at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo grumbles but says nothing. Instead he jabs Chanyeol in the ribs so he finally releases him with a yelp, then turns around to the rest of their guests, his face a little warm from the attention. “How did you all get roped into this?” he asks, looking around the room.

“You’re kidding, right?” Junmyeon says from the couch. He’s smiling with amusement sparkling in his eyes. “It’s not often we get to see you all embarrassed like this.”

“We weren’t sure your boyfriends would be able to actually fool you either,” Minseok adds.

“So you just came to see if we’d fail?” Baekhyun yells, offended, and Minseok laughs.

“You didn’t though,” he says. “So congrats!”

“I knew something was up though,” Kyungsoo mutters, even though he really didn’t. At least, he definitely wasn’t expecting _this_. He’s kind of amazed he didn’t realize this was going on underneath his nose. His boyfriends are not exactly a subtle bunch.

“Just keep telling yourself that,” Chanyeol says, patting Kyungsoo on the back.

“Ugh,” Kyungsoo groans, rubbing at his face as everyone laughs again at his expense. “I need a drink.”

“We’ve got plenty of that,” Jongdae says. “Go sit down. I’ll grab you something, okay?”

Kyungsoo nods and lets Baekhyun drag him to the empty space on the couch. He’s thankfully stopped filming and pulls Kyungsoo straight into his lap to sit, which doesn’t particularly help Kyungsoo’s embarrassment one bit, but also he kind of likes it. Baekhyun’s warmth is comforting in the face of this surprise, but as Kyungsoo looks around the room and conversation picks up, he’s really glad to see all his friends.

Everyone’s been busy—with work, with school, with family or their own partners—that it’s been awhile since they’ve all gotten together. Kyungsoo’s pretty sure he hasn’t seen Sehun in months and listens with rapt attention as Sehun excitedly tells him about the modeling work he’s been doing overseas.

“I think Barcelona was my favorite,” he says, showing Kyungsoo pictures on his phone. “You should go sometime. It’s amazing.”

Kyungsoo laughs. “It looks amazing,” he says. “But I think it’d be a challenge for all four of us to manage time off at the same time.”

“We could do it,” Baekhyun insists as he digs his chin into Kyungsoo’s shoulder, looking down at Sehun’s phone as Kyungsoo continues flipping through the photos. “I think deciding on a place to go will be the hardest part, actually.”

Baekhyun does make a good point. They all have varied interests. Kyungsoo focuses his travels around the food and the culture, Chanyeol on the music and the most outlandish of activities he can find. Baekhyun and Jongdae are much more chill; they like relaxing on beaches or in a hotel room with a good view. Agreeing on one single place to visit might be a test for their relationship, but now that the idea is in his head, Kyungsoo thinks that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to try and make it happen.

“Let’s think about it,” he tells Baekhyun and feels him smile against the side of his neck before he kisses him there, and trails his lips up to his ear, kisses him there too, right over where Kyungsoo knows he has a small mole on his tragus.

His face feels hot from the sudden attention. He hands Sehun his phone back with shaky fingers but Sehun doesn’t seem to notice, turning immediately to Yixing to show him, as well. Jongdae and Chanyeol return to the living room with drinks and a platter of snacks—some chips, slices of cheese, veggies and dips. Kyungsoo is kind of shocked by how much thought has been put into this. He eases his way off Baekhyun’s lap, patting his thigh as he goes when he hears Baekhyun’s whine, and escapes to the kitchen for a breather and a glass of water.

He’s not surprised that his boyfriends almost immediately follow, crowding around Kyungsoo before he even gets a chance to see what Chanyeol and Jongdae have been up to in here.

“Are you okay?” Jongdae asks, rubbing a hand up and down Kyungsoo’s back.

“You’re not mad about this, are you?” Chanyeol says, and he looks far too much like a wounded puppy that it makes Kyungsoo want to pull him down and hold him until he smiles.

Instead he shakes his head, takes a sip from his glass of water and says, “No, I’m not. I’m surprised, yes, but I’m not mad.”

“We just thought it’d be fun,” Baekhyun says. “We figured it’d be more your speed to just hang at home instead of meeting up with everyone at a bar or something! We’ll have a few drinks, eat dinner, and play a few stupid games.”

“Don’t forget the cake,” adds Jongdae.

“Oh, right,” Baekhyun laughs. “And cake.”

“And afterward we’ll kick everyone out,” Chanyeol says.

“So we can have our own party,” Baekhyun says with a very pointed leer that only makes Kyungsoo laugh.

“Ridiculous,” he murmurs under his breath, lifting his glass up for another drink of water even as Baekhyun beams at him, clearly pleased by this reaction.

“Tomorrow will be much more lowkey,” Jongdae adds. “We’ll relax and Baekhyun will have time to recover from his hangover since he’s a baby who can’t drink.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun yells, shoving at Jongdae, but he’s laughing because he knows it’s true.

Kyungsoo looks around at all three of them, suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of effort they’ve gone through for this weekend. He feels warm from their love, their affection, their attention. He wants to kiss them, thank them, drag them to bed to just hold onto them, but he also kind of wants to run into the bathroom and hide there for the next hour or however long it takes for him to feel _less_.

Less emotional, less overwhelmed, less grateful, less in love.

Though he’s pretty sure that last one is a lost cause.

“Come on,” he says softly, smiling as they all turn to look at him with smiles of their own, “let’s not keep our guests waiting.”

❄

The night goes exactly as Baekhyun had said. They have a few drinks and play a round of Never Have I Ever like they’re teenagers. Baekhyun comes up with the most ridiculous questions to ask each time it’s his turn and Jongin turns bright red when he loses first on the first round, surprising everyone.

Dinner turns out to be an eclectic collection of delivery from Kyungsoo’s favorite restaurants. He’s staring down at the spread on the table with shock and then whips around to poke Jongdae in the chest.

“If this is dinner, then what were you and Chanyeol working on in the kitchen earlier?” he demands.

Jongdae rubs his chest and says, “Guess you have to wait and see,” but Kyungsoo realizes he already knows the answer.

“Oh no,” he slowly says. “You baked a cake, didn’t you?”

Jongdae laughs and then mimes zipping his lips shut. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, shoves him lightly, but doesn’t bother pushing him away when Jongdae wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s body and squeezes him tightly.

“I hope Chanyeol was in charge,” Kyungsoo mutters. “Then maybe the cake will be edible.”

“Stop focusing on that,” Jongdae says. “Let’s eat!”

So they eat. And play more games, yelling at each other over the familiar sounds of Super Mario on the television screen. Kyungsoo excuses himself after two rounds, joins Minseok on the couch to watch instead.

“I should’ve expected something like this when Baekhyun first told me about the party,” Minseok laughs and it reminds Kyungsoo suddenly about earlier that afternoon, when Baekhyun had slipped Minseok’s name out before quickly being silenced by the others.

“Were you in on this from the start?” he asks.

Minseok gives Kyungsoo a sly smile. “More or less,” he says, and laughs when Kyungsoo just glares at him for being vague. “I’ve known since they came up with it, yes. But I didn’t really do much to contribute other than try to make sure you didn’t make any plans this weekend.”

That makes Kyungsoo smile. “So that’s why you said you couldn’t go see a movie tonight but insisted you didn’t want me to go without you, huh,” he says, remembering their conversation from earlier that week.

“Yup,” Minseok says with a wide grin. “It would’ve been a pretty pathetic surprise party if you weren’t even here to enjoy it.”

“It’d serve them right for surprising me at all,” Kyungsoo says but doesn’t mean it. From the way Minseok is looking at him, it’s clear he doesn’t believe it either.

“Don’t even pretend like you’re not having fun,” he chides, ribbing Kyungsoo with his elbow. When Kyungsoo says nothing, he adds, “You know, it still kind of amazes me sometimes, how you ended up with the three of them.”

“Even though you were the one who introduced me to Jongdae and opened the floodgates?” Kyungsoo counters.

“Even so,” Minseok agrees. “Even though it’s been what—four years?”

“Almost five,” Kyungsoo murmurs. April 8th isn’t all that far away. He still remembers that rainy afternoon spent at Jongdae and Baekhyun’s old apartment with all three of them, curled on the couch with Baekhyun wrapped around him, watching as Chanyeol played the guitar from the floor with Jongdae singing, the sound of his voice a beautiful melody against the pitter-patter of rain against the windows.

He remembers Baekhyun softly humming against the crook of his neck, remembers the way he had sighed and said, “Nothing better than spending a rainy day at home with your three boyfriends,” and the little nagging voice in his head that had been wondering for days, weeks over what they were doing had gone completely and utterly silent.

Kyungsoo hasn’t heard that voice since.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Chanyeol comes crashing down onto him, burrowing his face into Kyungsoo’s neck for a moment before he pulls back and peers into his face.

“What’re you thinking about?” Chanyeol asks as he folds himself into Kyungsoo’s lap. He doesn’t really fit but Kyungsoo doesn’t care, rests his hands on Chanyeol’s legs, squeezes his knee.

“You,” Kyungsoo says honestly and catches Chanyeol’s mouth in a kiss before he can say anything else.

❄

Turns out that everyone is too tired or drunk to stay for cake. “Save it for you guys tomorrow,” Junmyeon says, patting Kyungsoo on the back on his way out, dragging a sleepy Jongin with him to give him a ride home.

Kyungsoo’s not really gonna complain. He’s tired too, and despite how much fun he had tonight, he’s relieved to see his friends leave. He says his goodbyes to the rest, tells Minseok he’ll see him at work on Monday, and promises Yixing to get lunch sometime next week, before finally closing the door after them and slumping back against it with a heavy sigh.

Chanyeol laughs at him, but not unkindly. He wraps an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and squeezes him. “Tired?” he asks and Kyungsoo nods as he pulls his glasses off his face to rub his fingers against his eyes. “Time for bed then?”

“Time to clean up,” Kyungsoo counters and smiles at the way Chanyeol loudly groans. “Come on, if we don’t do some of it now, you guys will be too hungover to do it tomorrow.”

“Meanie,” Chanyeol says but doesn’t deny that Kyungsoo is definitely right.

Kyungsoo slides his glasses back on and appeases Chanyeol with a small kiss that seems to instantly perk him up. After making sure the front door is locked, they return to the living room to find Jongdae and Baekhyun making out on the couch. For a moment, the idea of joining them is incredibly appealing, especially when Baekhyun makes this little noise of pleasure when Jongdae slides his hand under his shirt.

But Kyungsoo knows if he joins them or lets them continue, they definitely won’t get anything cleaned tonight and he honestly doesn’t want to spend his actual birthday tidying up the apartment.

He walks over and grabs Jongdae by the back of his shirt, practically hauling him up and off Baekhyun’s lap. They both detach with childish whines but looking beautifully flushed, Jongdae’s hair messy from Baekhyun’s hands and Baekhyun’s shirt still rucked up to his chest.

“You can make out later,” he says, dragging his gaze away from Baekhyun’s pink nipples. “Let’s clean up a little before we sleep.”

“Seriously?” Jongdae groans as he dramatically flops to the floor. Kyungsoo leaves him there, focusing instead on picking up as many of the glasses and beer bottles on the coffee table that he can fit into his arms.

He deposits them in the kitchen, returns to grab the rest littered around the living room, stepping over Jongdae who is still lying on the floor. Chanyeol has started packing up what they have leftover from dinner into tupperware containers when Kyungsoo walks back into the kitchen, setting the glasses into the sink and the bottles into their recycling. He’s halfway through washing the glasses when he hears Jongdae’s loud yelp from the living room, followed by a betrayed, “You _stepped_ on me!”

Baekhyun cackles and shouts back, “That’s what you get for lying on the floor!” and Kyungsoo is kind of impressed Baekhyun still has so much energy for being so unable to handle his liquor.

He joins Kyungsoo in the kitchen a few moments later, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and notching his chin on his shoulder. “What do you need me to do, Kyungja?” he asks in a soft, sleepy voice.

“Grab the dishes from the table,” Kyungsoo says.

“You’re not planning to wash all of these tonight, are you?” Baekhyun protests. “Just put them in the dishwasher.”

“But I’ve already started washing these,” Kyungsoo says, gesturing toward the glasses.

“It’s fine,” Baekhyun says, reaching over Kyungsoo to turn off the faucet once he sets the clean glass in his hand aside. “Put the rest in the dishwasher, okay? I’ll get the stuff from the table.”

Kyungsoo’s too tired to fight him, wiping his hands off on a dish towel and opening up the dishwasher. He and Baekhyun fill it up with the rest of the dirtied glasses, plates, and utensils, and Kyungsoo’s kind of relieved he didn’t end up washing everything by hand. He would’ve been here for another hour or more, considering how exhausted he is already.

Baekhyun helps Chanyeol make space in the fridge for their leftovers while Kyungsoo throws out the takeout bags into the trash. They’ll have to take it out tomorrow, but he’ll worry about that in the morning. When he returns to the living room, it’s to find Jongdae has put away the board games they’d been playing, picked up the stray Jenga blocks, and turned off the television and gaming system.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says, sliding an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders and gently squeezing down his arm.

“Does that mean we can make out now?” Jongdae asks, turning to him with hopeful and leering eyes.

Kyungsoo snorts, drops his arm. “If you guys wanna do that, I won’t stop you,” he says, heading down the hall. “But I’m going to bed.”

“Nooo,” Jongdae yells after him, Kyungsoo laughing as he walks into the bedroom.

He sets his glasses onto the nightstand and strips out of his clothes, finding one of his black t-shirts he wears to sleep from the closet to throw on over his boxers. He steps into the bathroom to wash up, brushing his teeth and washing his face, and Chanyeol joins him soon after to do the same, running a hand through his hair and flicking water at Kyungsoo when he washes his hands.

Kyungsoo laughs and nudges him, dries his face off with a towel, and heads for the bed. Baekhyun comes to join him, rolling over across the sheets like he’s a puppy until he’s burrowing his face into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. He inhales deeply and sighs, and Kyungsoo rubs a hand down Baekhyun’s back.

“Did you drink some water?” he asks. “You’ll regret it in the morning if you don’t.”

Baekhyun mumbles incoherently but when Kyungsoo tugs on one of his cute ears, he speaks up properly. “I’ll regret it anyway,” he says, voice already slurring with his exhaustion. “But I did have a glass.”

“Good,” Kyungsoo says and rubs his fingers soothingly over Baekhyun’s ear.

Jongdae turns out the light in the room once he’s undressed, humming softly under his breath as he sets his phone onto the nightstand and leans down to give Baekhyun a kiss on the forehead. He kisses Kyungsoo too, on the mouth, soft and sweet.

“More of that tomorrow,” he promises as he pulls back and Kyungsoo laughs.

“I look forward to it,” he says and quickly schools his expression when he notices Chanyeol creeping up behind Jongdae as he leaves the bathroom.

Chanyeol digs his fingers into Jongdae’s bare sides, trailing them up to his armpits, and Jongdae lets out a loud shriek of surprise, practically jumping a foot in the air as Chanyeol drops to the floor and guffaws.

“Dude, what the _fuck_?” Jongdae yells, swatting at Chanyeol’s shoulder, climbing on top of him to get in a few punches even as Chanyeol does his best to roll away, still laughing.

Kyungsoo grins widely down at them, entertained, but his attention is easily diverted when Baekhyun whimpers. He looks down at him, sees the way his brows furrow and he squeezes his eyes shut tight, and he rubs his back again, hoping he doesn’t wake up entirely.

“Come to bed,” he tells the others and watches as Jongdae gives Chanyeol a final punch.

Chanyeol grunts and falls limp against the floor. “Worth it,” he says, which only makes Jongdae kick him as he stands up.

But Jongdae is still Jongdae, so he holds his hands out and helps Chanyeol to his feet as well and the two of them end up fighting for the middle spot in the bed, until Chanyeol wins out, throwing himself onto the mattress behind Baekhyun and quickly wrapping his arms around him. Jongdae sighs but slides in after, tucks his face between Chanyeol’s broad shoulders, and heaves a deep, satisfied sigh.

Kyungsoo lets out a similar sigh, full of content, happiness. There’s so much he wants to say, thinks it might even be easier to admit it in the dark like this when they can’t look at him, but as he closes his eyes and considers the words, exhaustion catches up to him and sleep takes him under.

❄

Kyungsoo wakes first the next morning. He rubs his eyes and manages to blearily make out the number nine on the alarm clock. It’s early, and he wants to sleep more, but the longer he lies there, trying to grasp the hands of slumber once again, the more he wakes up instead.

He becomes acutely aware of how warm he is, wrapped under the blankets and under Baekhyun’s firm embrace, his arm across Kyungsoo’s stomach. A hazy gleam of light filters in from under the curtains, casting a soft glow to the room as Kyungsoo finally opens his eyes again, giving into the morning.

It still takes him a few moments before he attempts to climb out of bed, carefully moving Baekhyun’s arm so as not to disturb him. Baekhyun sleeps on with only a small whimper and Kyungsoo stands at the edge of the bed, gazing down at his boyfriends with a small smile tugging at his lips. Chanyeol is curled up against Baekhyun’s back, looking smaller than he actually is, while Jongdae is practically starfished at the other end of the bed, an arm awkwardly spread out against Chanyeol’s shoulders, a leg draped off the edge of the bed entirely. Kyungsoo has no idea how he can sleep like that.

He runs a hand through his hair, picks up his glasses from the nightstand, and heads for the bathroom.  
Once he’s cleaned up, he heads for the kitchen, pausing by the closet to grab the first hoodie off the floor that he finds. It’s one of Chanyeol’s massive ones that hangs loosely on his body and makes it look like he’s not even wearing anything underneath. But it’s warm, and that’s all that matters.

In the kitchen, he starts on coffee and finds his phone sitting on the counter from where he’d left it last night. There are a few messages waiting for him and he’s almost surprised for a moment by the birthday wishes from his brother, having completely forgotten all about it while he slept. He stares down at the message, then at the date on his phone.

“Thirty, huh,” he muses aloud.

He doesn’t feel any different.

“Birthdays are weird,” he decides, setting his phone back down to find something to eat.

He’s grateful to have gone grocery shopping late last week, so that there’s enough ingredients in the kitchen to make blueberry waffles. He pulls out the waffle maker from one of the cupboards, setting it up on the counter and pulling it in, and gathers everything else to whip up the batter in a large mixing bowl. As the iron heats up, he scrounges through the fridge again until he finds the bacon he and Baekhyun had bought yesterday and pulls that out, along with a handful of eggs.

Ten minutes later, the kitchen has come alive with the warm, inviting scents of a home-cooked breakfast. Kyungsoo feels much more awake; his mug of coffee clearly did the trick but he also enjoys cooking, surrounding himself in the sort of single-mindedness of pouring out batter in the waffle iron and whisking eggs together.

He’s finishing up the batch of waffles when Baekhyun comes stumbling into the room, his blue hair sticking up in odd places, his eyes still puffy from sleep. He collapses against the counter and lets out the most pitiful of moans that has Kyungsoo immediately stopping what he’s doing to pull Baekhyun into his arms.

“Baekhyunnie,” he says softly, gently rubbing a hand up and down Baekhyun’s back. “Want some coffee? Water? Bacon?”

Baekhyun lets out what sounds like a mix between a snort and another sad moan, but nods his head against Kyungsoo’s chest.

Kyungsoo laughs. “All of the above then,” he says. “Okay.”

He helps Baekhyun sit down at one of the stools at the counter, moving some of the dishes away so that Baekhyun can slump over across the top if he wants. He does, groaning as he burrows his head into his arms. Kyungsoo gets Baekhyun a glass of water first and makes him drink the whole thing before he fills it up again and hands it back. Baekhyun makes a face but drinks it anyway and Kyungsoo reaches out to thread his fingers through Baekhyun’s messy hair, smoothing it down.

He hears Chanyeol and Jongdae before he sees them—Chanyeol’s loud groan and Jongdae’s familiar cackling laugh making its way from down the hall. A few moments later, they appear in the kitchen, Chanyeol carrying Jongdae piggy-back and Jongdae looking incredibly smug about it.  
“I hate you both,” Baekhyun grumbles as he weakly glares at them, setting the empty glass onto the counter before dropping his head into his arms again.

He groans when Jongdae laughs. Chanyeol deposits him on the countertop, so he’s sitting beside Baekhyun’s head, and Jongdae ruffles Baekhyun’s hair with a small smile on his face. “This always happens and yet you always drink too much,” he says.

“Shut up,” comes Baekhyun’s muffled voice.

“And get your ass off the counter,” Kyungsoo says, giving Jongdae a firm push between the shoulder blades.

Jongdae slides off the counter and turns to pout at Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo wordlessly hands Jongdae his half-full mug of coffee, the pout morphs into a wide smile. “Bless you,” he says as he takes a sip, but then suddenly pauses afterward, his eyes darting around the kitchen like he’s only just noticed all the food Kyungsoo’s prepared.

“Hey, what is all of this?” he demands, setting the mug down so he can gesture wildly around the kitchen. “I thought we said you weren’t supposed to cook this weekend!”

“Too loud,” Baekhyun whines pathetically from the burrow of his arms that Kyungsoo has to bite down a laugh lest that bother him, too. He grabs a plate from the cupboard and starts to pile on a spoonful of eggs and bacon for Baekhyun first.

“Dude, he made blueberry waffles,” Chanyeol says, already helping himself to one. “Don’t complain.”

Jongdae scrunches his face up in a way that suggests he’s struggling to look displeased.

“I told you,” Kyungsoo says as he grabs a waffle to add to Baekhyun’s plate and sets it down in front of his head, poking him lightly to let him know it’s there. “I _like_ cooking.”

He turns around to grab the maple syrup from the fridge. “And besides,” he adds as he slides it across the counter, “today is actually my birthday and if I wanted blueberry waffles, are you really gonna tell me no?”

Silence rings in the air as everyone looks at Jongdae expectantly. Even Baekhyun lifts his head up to stare at him. Put on the spot, Jongdae throws his hands in the air with a shout. “Fine!” he says, grumpily climbing into the empty stool next to Baekhyun. “You’re right!”

“Of course I am,” Kyungsoo says easily, but smiles softly at him until Jongdae smiles back.

“Oh,” Chanyeol says suddenly, and Kyungsoo turns to find him staring at them with wide eyes. “I can’t believe we forgot.”

“Forgot what?” Kyungsoo manages to say before Chanyeol is cupping his face in his hands and kissing him soundly on the mouth.

“Happy birthday,” Chanyeol says when he pulls back, sounding almost reverent in the way he says it, his deep voice tingling all the way down Kyungsoo’s spine.

He laughs, curling his fingers around Chanyeol’s hip, and burrows his face into his shoulder because Chanyeol keeps _looking_ at him, and it is kind of funny that despite making such a big deal out of his birthday this whole weekend, it took any of them this long to actually say it now that the day is here.

He only laughs more when Jongdae scrambles around the counter to get in his own birthday wish too, complete with smacking his lips against Kyungsoo’s lips, cheeks, nose, forehead.

“Okay, okay, enough!” Kyungsoo exclaims, batting both Jongdae and Chanyeol away, but he’s still laughing, happiness bubbling up in his chest at the affection. “Let’s just eat now, okay?”

They release him in favor of food. Kyungsoo lets out a sigh, and turns away, catching sight of Baekhyun still seated at the counter, only now with his chin propped up in his hand and a small smile on his face. Kyungsoo walks around the counter to him, smooths his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, down the back of his head, rubs the nape of his neck, and smiles at the way Baekhyun’s eyelashes flutter and he relaxes into the touch.

“No birthday attacks from you?” he asks.

“Moving hurts,” Baekhyun whines, pouting, but then gazes up at Kyungsoo with the warmest brown eyes. “How about just some more birthday kisses?”

Kyungsoo smiles widely. “I like the sound of that too,” he says and dips down to kiss Baekhyun first.

❄

When Jongdae had said that they’d spent today relaxing, he hadn’t been kidding. Breakfast is a peaceful affair—or as peaceful as it can be with Chanyeol and Jongdae fighting over the last waffle and Baekhyun continuing to whine about his hangover.

Afterward, Chanyeol offers to do the dishes since Kyungsoo cooked, and Baekhyun climbs right back into bed once Kyungsoo’s given him some medicine for his headache. He tries to pull Kyungsoo into bed with him, but Kyungsoo doesn’t want to sleep. He gives Baekhyun a kiss, pulls the covers up over him, and heads to the closet to grab their mess of a laundry basket.

“Seriously?” Jongdae says, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares at Kyungsoo from the doorway. “You’re gonna do laundry?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says. “And since you’re here, you can help.” He heaves the basket up and into Jongdae’s arms instead, smirking at the way Jongdae yelps and almost upends the whole thing.

“I didn’t sign up for this,” Jongdae grumbles, but he follows Kyungsoo out of the apartment to the laundry room at the end of the hall.

It’s a Sunday morning, so the small room is completely empty and all the washers and dryers are free. Jongdae’s grumpy expression is easily lost when Kyungsoo grabs him by the hips and presses him firmly against the rumbling washer and kisses him roughly on the mouth. The surprised moan Jongdae lets out easily becomes more appreciative as he gives back as good as Kyungsoo gives him, sliding his hands up Kyungsoo’s arms before dropping them right to his ass to squeeze pointedly.

Kyungsoo laughs against Jongdae’s lips, lets Jongdae drag him closer until they’re as flush together as they can be like this. He reaches a hand up to cup Jongdae’s jaw, turns his face just enough to make their next kiss even deeper, stronger, enough to feel all the way down to his toes, for Jongdae to let out another one of those pretty moans.

“I wondered,” Jongdae gasps in-between their lips meeting, “when it’d be my turn.”

Kyungsoo knows he’s talking about the moments he had with Chanyeol and Baekhyun yesterday, alone and desperate, just like this. He chuckles lowly, scrapes his teeth over Jongdae’s bottom lip. “You could’ve come to me anytime,” he says.

“I’m here right now, aren’t I?” Jongdae counters, and there’s a challenge in the slant of his brows as he pulls back to look at Kyungsoo fully. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

It’s probably in bad form to have any kind of sexual interaction in a public space like this, where anyone could walk in, where there isn’t even a lock on the door, but neither of them seem to care enough to stop and there’s a bit of a thrill in it too, knowing they have to be quick before they’re caught.

It’s messy, desperate, and fast, the way Jongdae falls apart simply from grinding against Kyungsoo’s thigh, Kyungsoo whispering into his ear what he would do to him if they were back in their room. And Kyungsoo isn’t any better when it’s his turn, Jongdae latching his mouth, his teeth, to a stretch of skin at the base of Kyungsoo’s neck that’s definitely going to bruise.

“Well,” Jongdae pants afterward, running a hand through his hair. “At least we’re doing laundry so we can throw our ruined clothes in with the next batch, huh?”

Kyungsoo deems it appropriate to throw a dirty sock from the basket in his face.

❄

A week ago, Kyungsoo’s plans for his birthday would have just been to stay at home with his boyfriends, maybe watch a movie or two, and cook lunch. He wouldn’t have said no to a celebratory birthday blowjob or round of sex somewhere in there, too.

Turns out what he gets that day isn’t much different than what he wanted. They go out for lunch, once all the laundry is washed and dried and he gets all three of his boyfriends to help him appropriately fold and hang up their clothes, and it’s a much warmer day out than it was yesterday. They eat their weight in fried chicken and take a walk around the park nearest to their apartment on the way home.

It’s a relaxing kind of afternoon. The streets are still busy and the park is full of kids because of the warmer temperatures. The sun has even made an appearance, glowing brightly through the gray clouds that had been a familiar occurrence for the past few days.

Chanyeol stops to befriend every dog they meet on the path and Baekhyun uses his fancy vlogging camera to capture a few moments, always asking permission before he films any of them. Kyungsoo’s only been in his vlogs a handful of times; Chanyeol and Jongdae much more frequently because they don’t mind the attention quite as much. Chanyeol will regularly game with Baekhyun too, so a lot of Baekhyun’s fans expect to see him around. None of them know the extent of their relationship though.

Sometimes Kyungsoo thinks he wouldn’t mind it if they did. Other times, like this, when he can watch the way Jongdae’s eyes grow so soft when he kisses the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, or the way Chanyeol’s large hand wraps around Kyungsoo’s own as they walk down the street, he kind of likes keeping it to just themselves.

When they get tired of walking, they duck into a boba shop for a pick-me-up and pass around each of their drinks to taste-test. Jongdae thrusts Baekhyun’s fruity drink back into his hands with a scrunched-up face of distaste that only makes Baekhyun laugh and Chanyeol takes one-too-many sips out of Kyungsoo’s until Kyungsoo just swaps their cups altogether, melting a little inside at the bright smile Chanyeol gives him in return.

It’s Baekhyun who eventually says, “Let’s head home. We still gotta give you your present.” His wicked, salacious grin stretches across his lips, clearly indicating what kind of gift is waiting for Kyungsoo at home.

Except when they return, none of his boyfriends drag Kyungsoo to bed the way he’s expecting. They take their time shedding out of their coats and shoes, Jongdae and Baekhyun bickering about something while Chanyeol heads for the kitchen to toss his empty boba cup in the trash. Kyungsoo is somewhat confused by their behavior but not exactly disappointed enough to question it.

He collapses onto the couch and turns on the television, browses Netflix for awhile until he lands on National Treasure, lets it play as background noise without paying too much attention. It’s something they all enjoy and have seen multiple times.

Baekhyun comes to join him sometime later, having also lost his pants since they’ve made it home. His thighs are warm as he stretches out beside Kyungsoo and his fingers gentle through Kyungsoo’s hair. Like this, Kyungsoo relaxes, curls into Baekhyun’s touch, and Baekhyun softly chuckles, leaning forward to kiss Kyungsoo’s forehead.

“You’re so cute, Kyungja,” he says, eyes sparkling when Kyungsoo looks up into them. “Are you having a good birthday?”

Kyungsoo nods. He wants to tell Baekhyun how nice it’s been, this entire weekend, but every time he thinks too long about it, he starts to feel overwhelmed again, like there aren’t enough words to express his feelings. Maybe Baekhyun gets it, because he doesn’t ask for more, just smiles at him for a moment before he looks up and calls out toward the kitchen, “Hey, should we give it to him now?”

There’s a clattering sound from the kitchen, followed by Chanyeol’s familiar yelp and Jongdae’s laughter. “Yeah!” Jongdae shouts back. “Give us a sec! Cover his eyes!”

“What—Why—” Kyungsoo says, partly confused, partly alarmed, but Baekhyun doesn’t explain, laughing as he sits up on the couch and drags Kyungsoo up with him.

Jongdae darts into the living room to join them on the couch. “Chanyeol said he’ll get it,” he says. “Probably doesn’t trust me not to break it or something.”

“You’re right,” Chanyeol says as he passes by but he laughs when Jongdae gives him the finger. He disappears down the hall and Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun, then at Jongdae, and back at the space where Chanyeol had been.

“What’s going on?” he asks, somewhat intrigued, somewhat wary.

“Close your eyes,” Baekhyun sings, holding a hand up in front of Kyungsoo’s eyes himself, close enough to block his view without covering his glasses.

“You guys are ridiculous,” Kyungsoo says with a deep sigh, but he does as he’s told.

A few long moments pass. Jongdae takes one of Kyungsoo’s hands in his; he knows it’s Jongdae from the length of his fingers, smaller and shorter than Baekhyun’s. It’s still nice to hold onto him, relaxing and comforting in this moment of uncertainty. Not that Kyungsoo is nervous or anything; he trusts them and trusts that whatever this is—their present, he’s guessing—will be nice and not, like, illegal or dangerous.

“He’s not looking right?” Chanyeol calls out from down the hall.

“Nope!” Baekhyun yells back.

“Get your ass in here already, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo shouts, his curiosity becoming almost overwhelming. They already threw him a surprise party, took him out to a movie and lunch, what else is there? What else could they have possibly prepared?

Beside him, Jongdae laughs and squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand.

Kyungsoo hears Chanyeol shuffling back into the room. A couple more seconds pass before Chanyeol says, “Okay, you can look now.”

Baekhyun drops his hand. Kyungsoo slowly blinks his eyes open; it takes a few moments for his eyesight to settle and the first thing he sees is Chanyeol’s wide grin. The second is the guitar in Chanyeol’s outstretched hands, a red bow wrapped around the middle of the neck.

“Happy birthday!” all three of his boyfriends yell at him, surprisingly in sync and startling Kyungsoo into a laugh.

“What?” he says, stunned, as he reaches out to take the guitar from Chanyeol.

The excited expression on Chanyeol’s expression immediately droops. “You don’t like it?”

“No! No—that’s not—” Kyungsoo struggles to find the words, looking from the guitar, up at Chanyeol, at Baekhyun and Jongdae, and then back at the guitar. “I wasn’t expecting this? What the fuck, you guys, like you haven’t done enough already?”

“Shut up, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun chides, nudging Kyungsoo with an elbow. “You’ve been talking about getting this guitar for months but kept putting it off!”

“And Chanyeol’s gotten sick of you using his,” Jongdae adds, to which Chanyeol loudly yells, “Hey!” and smacks Jongdae across the thigh.

“That’s not true!” Chanyeol says to Kyungsoo. “Baekhyun’s right, Kyungsoo,” he adds, voice softening. “You’ve wanted this for ages and now we can play together!”

“Exactly,” Baekhyun says, clapping Kyungsoo on the back. “And once you learn how to play it, we can finally form our band!”

“What the fuck do you mean, _our band_?” Jongdae laughs.

Baekhyun grins, gesturing wildly around at the four of them. “I _mean_ , Chanyeol can play the drums and Kyungsoo can be on guitar! And I can play the keyboard. It’s perfect! And Jongdae can be our vocalist, I guess, since he’s a loser who doesn’t play any instruments.”

Jongdae squawks indignantly and reaches around Kyungsoo to shove at Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You asshole, I can play the piano just as well as you,” he says.

“Okay, okay,” Baekhyun amends, holding up his hands. “Then _you_ can play the keyboard and _I_ will be our sexy frontman vocalist who gets all the girls.”

“Baekhyun, you don’t even like girls,” Chanyeol hollers, even though he looks mostly on board with the rest of Baekhyun’s plans.

“ _That’s_ what you have a problem with?” Jongdae yells, and Kyungsoo sits back against the couch to watch as the three of them continue to make wild plans for their fictional band, guitar still in his lap.

He lets his fingers gently slide across the strings and the smooth, polished wood. He has been eyeing this specific guitar for awhile, but never let himself buy it, wasn’t sure if he would get as much use out of it as he would like, wasn’t sure if learning the guitar was just a phase or a real, potential hobby.

He’s been busy enough at work that he hasn’t had much time for it anyway, and this guitar specifically had fallen to the back of his mind, not completely forgotten but just hidden away. Seeing it again, in his hands, given to him as a present from his boyfriends, has sparked all the interest he thought he’d lost. He wants to learn and he wants to play and maybe even he would be okay with forming a band, as long as they only played in the comfort of their apartment.

His heart feels so full, his chest burning from it. He licks his lips and carefully stands up, slips out from between his still bickering boyfriends to set the guitar down on their armchair. Then he returns to the couch, pushes Jongdae gently back so he can climb into his lap and kisses him.

Whatever Jongdae had been saying is lost to Kyungsoo’s mouth. Beside him, he hears Baekhyun and Chanyeol fall silent. Kyungsoo kisses Jongdae until the shock wears off and his hands settle lightly at Kyungsoo’s hips. He pulls back and smiles down at Jongdae’s stunned expression.

“I love the guitar,” he says softly as he climbs off of Jongdae and turns to Baekhyun. “Really,” he says as he kisses Baekhyun, too, so tenderly that Baekhyun practically shivers under Kyungsoo’s touch.

“Thank you,” he says as he closes in on Chanyeol, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him, too. Chanyeol reacts the quickest, kissing Kyungsoo back deeply enough to draw out a pleased sound from the back of his throat.

It makes Baekhyun and Jongdae moan, too.

Kyungsoo laughs when he pulls back, and looks around at all of them. “So,” he drawls slowly. “Was the guitar my only present? Or is there something else you have planned?”

None of them seem to be able to say anything, staring at him like they’ve never seen him before.

Kyungsoo smirks, sliding a hand firmly down Chanyeol’s thigh and back up, almost too high, fingertips brushing across his crotch. “Perhaps something involving our bed and less clothing?”

“Fuck,” Chanyeol groans.

“Yeah,” Jongdae breathes, grasping Baekhyun’s hand like he needs the support. Or maybe Baekhyun does, since it seems like he’s stopped breathing entirely. “Yeah, that can definitely be arranged right now.”

Kyungsoo grins.

❄

One of Kyungsoo’s favorite things to do is cook dinner together with his boyfriends. That’s how they spend the evening, after they successfully tire themselves out in bed and enjoy a short nap to recharge.

Even when Baekhyun and Jongdae aren’t technically allowed to cook anything, they follow directions under Chanyeol’s supervision, chopping up ingredients at the counter while Kyungsoo cooks chicken in a pan on the stove. Music plays loudly from Chanyeol’s phone and Kyungsoo hums along under his breath even as he listens to Baekhyun read out the weird DMs he’s gotten on Instagram throughout the day.

When it’s all four of them working together, preparing dinner doesn’t take much time at all. Instead of setting the dining table, they gather around the coffee table in the living room, Kyungsoo shoving placemats into Jongdae’s hands and bottles of beers into Baekhyun’s. Chanyeol and Baekhyun fight over control of the remote until Baekhyun manages to pin Chanyeol onto the floor to snatch it out of his hand with a shout of victory.

It’s no surprise that Iron Man is playing when Kyungsoo walks in with the main course, a one-pan chicken and pasta dish that he thinks turned out pretty well.

“Fuck, this looks amazing,” Jongdae says. “I’m so glad I have a boyfriend who can cook.”

“Hey, what about me?” Chanyeol demands, trying to swat at Jongdae from where he’s still pinned under Baekhyun.

“I’m glad I have _two_ boyfriends who can cook,” Jongdae amends and Chanyeol flashes him a satisfied grin.

“Baekhyun, can you grab the garlic bread from the counter?” Kyungsoo asks, and Baekhyun nods, climbs off of Chanyeol, and disappears into the kitchen. Chanyeol rolls over to the coffee table, stretches his long legs out underneath it, and rubs his toes into Kyungsoo’s ankle.

Kyungsoo lightly kicks his foot away but when Chanyeol just reaches for him again, he lets him, basks in the heat from his touch. He serves the pasta out to each of them in turn, setting Baekhyun’s plate back down just as he returns from the kitchen with the garlic bread and the side of bacon-wrapped asparagus that Kyungsoo had completely forgotten about too.

“It’s a good thing we fucked before we ate,” Baekhyun says as he rips a slice of bread in half. “Or else making out with garlic breath would’ve been so gross.”

“Kyungsoo probably would’ve made us brush our teeth first,” Jongdae laughs.

“And you would’ve done it without question,” Kyungsoo returns, to which Jongdae apparently has no retort.

“This turned out really great, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says, piercing a piece of chicken with his fork. “Especially for our first time making it.”

“I totally thought I’d messed up the sauce earlier,” Kyungsoo says with a small laugh. “But you’re right, it tastes pretty good.”

“It’s been awhile since we’ve been able to test out something new, hasn’t it?” Chanyeol asks. He smiles at Kyungsoo almost wistfully. “We have to do it again soon.”

“Whenever you want,” Kyungsoo says, because he wants that too. “You know I have a list of recipes saved on my phone, just waiting to be made.”

Chanyeol’s smile widens until it’s almost too bright to look at, but Kyungsoo doesn’t shy away when Chanyeol leans over to kiss him soundly on the mouth. He laughs, shaking his head, and returns to his meal, and lets Jongdae steer the conversation over to an upcoming musical he wants to see.

Kyungsoo enjoys listening to his boyfriends talk. Sometimes he doesn’t need to say anything, knows that they will never force him to join in unless they need his opinion, knows he likes watching and that he’s always listening, even if he’s not speaking up. It always makes Kyungsoo so comfortable, just hearing the familiar sounds of their voices as they laugh and as they bicker, as they tease each other mercilessly but then pull each other in for a sweet, soft kiss.

Looking around at the three of them, sitting here in the middle of their apartment and eating a dinner that they all made together, Kyungsoo thinks there’s no other way he would have wanted to spend his birthday. There’s no other way he would want to spend any weekend or any other day.

Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol bring so much energy and vibrancy into Kyungsoo’s life. They have ever since he met them, turning his plain, monotonous days into something so bright and exciting. Before, Kyungsoo’s day-to-day consisted of spending eight hours in his cramped cubicle at the office, doing the accounting work he’d gone to school for just so he could get a job like this that paid well. He’d go home in the evenings, and cook dinner, and eat by himself while watching a movie on his laptop. On rare occasions, he would meet with Junmyeon for lunch on the weekend, or go out for drinks after work with Minseok.

It wasn’t an unhappy life. It was just a simple life, a solitude life.

He never expected what Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun would bring to him. He never expected it was something that he wanted until it was there, within his reach.

He never expected all three of them to return his feelings.

And yet, here they all are, nearly five years later, just as full of life as they’d been when Kyungsoo first met them, just as eager to pull him along on all of their adventures, just as in love with each other but also now, in love with Kyungsoo, too.

Chanyeol took the weekend off so he could be here to celebrate Kyungsoo’s birthday. Baekhyun and Jongdae tried to cook Kyungsoo dinner—however unsuccessfully—to make up for all the times Kyungsoo cooks for them. They took him to see a movie he’s been talking about for weeks and had lunch at his favorite restaurant. They threw him a surprise birthday party. They bought him a guitar. Chanyeol and Jongdae baked him a cake that’s still waiting for them in the fridge.

Kyungsoo looks at the three of them and wonders how he ever got so lucky.

“Hey,” he says softly, as all the things he’s been thinking and feeling all weekend come rushing together, bubbling up in his chest until he has no choice but to put them into words, “this weekend—I just—” He licks his lips, takes a deep breath. They all watch him with soft, quiet patience. He says, “Thank you. For everything.”

And Kyungsoo knows that might not be enough for some people, and that it doesn’t entirely express everything he’s feeling but he doesn’t know what else to say, not yet, but it doesn’t matter. The way that Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol all smile at him, wide, bright grins that take over their faces and make their eyes shine with happiness, Kyungsoo knows he doesn't have to say anything more because they understand. They get it. They get him.

“Oh, our Kyungja,” Baekhyun simpers, climbing up to his feet so he can run around the table and tackle Kyungsoo to the ground in a hug. “You’re so cute!”

Kyungsoo groans under Baekhyun’s weight but relaxes when Baekhyun takes his face in his hand and kisses his forehead. A smile tugs at his lips and then a laugh, tumbling out from his lips like he can’t contain it, he’s just that happy. Baekhyun rolls off him then, grinning widely, and Kyungsoo sits back up with a wide grin.

Jongdae and Chanyeol both grin back. “Hey, we love you, you know,” Jongdae says sweetly, honestly, making Kyungsoo’s face grow a little warm even as his heart sings from hearing the words he already knows well.

“I know,” Kyungsoo says, thinking he can’t smile any wider but somehow managing it anyway. “I love you, too.”

“You better,” Baekhyun says, throwing an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Because you know who’s birthday is next, right?”

It effectively breaks the tension. Kyungsoo bursts out laughing while Chanyeol groans. Jongdae reaches over to squeeze the back of Baekhyun’s neck in the way that makes him yelp and curl up like a puppy, batting at Jongdae’s chest to be released.

Kyungsoo watches as they bicker, a smile on his face as Jongdae’s expression softens and he lets Baekhyun kiss him, as Chanyeol rolls over to rest his head on Kyungsoo’s thigh sleepily. He runs a hand through Chanyeol’s hair softly.

Tomorrow, he’ll have to go back to work, sit in his cube and crunch numbers for eight long hours. But he’ll have the past two days to think about, to give him energy, to remind him of how much he’s loved. Tonight, he still has a couple of more hours to enjoy just like this, lazy and relaxed, laughing and teasing, with the people he loves most in the whole world.

And even if Baekhyun’s birthday isn’t for another few months, Kyungsoo’s already looking forward to it, and for all the moments in between that he gets to spend together with the three of them.

His boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. now that reveals are up, just wanna thank the people who read this while it was posted for the fest, i really appreciated your comments! 
> 
> 2\. thank u to anyone who reads and comments from here on out as well, i really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> 3\. i've never written chinguline before or an ot4 for this length of fic so it was a challenge but i had a lot of fun with it. hope that it came through in the writing! ❤️
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


End file.
